


How it should be

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Animal Attack, Arson, Blood Loss, Budding Love, Caretaking, Comfort/Angst, Curses, Death, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other, Peril, Pregnant Sex, Resurrection, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stabbing, Voyeurism, fleeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leabella is a scavenging hunter out to search for her father lost in the deep woods of France. What she finds in a forgotten castle is beyond what she thought of the stories she's heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

The winter howled in furiously as the residents of the mountain side castle were winding down for the night. The master of the house straddled his chair, slurping down his wine as he looked up to the portrait of his parents. The black cloth laid over the painting as he sneered to them in anger and grief.

They had left him to find a suitress believing his cold, childish demeanor could be changed with a young bride on his arm.

Young Mikael didn't know what he wanted in life but he'd be damned if a polished pet on his arm would change anything about him. If anything, she would only marry him for his wealth and his title, he knew his parents wouldn't understand. Their carriage was found in the woods, torn to shreds along with them and the coach driver. It was almost a pity, for them only making it far enough from the castle to be killed by wolves.

He hurled his cup into the fireplace as he temper gripped him tightly. His parents were gone and now every responsibility fell to his shoulders. He grabbed dishes and the dining chairs in a drunken fury as he threw them to the wall in places.

A loud knock on the front door brought him to his feet. The flames had close to vanished all together as he stumbled down the hallway. Perhaps, he thought, it was the ghost of his parents there to coach him not to drink like a heathen and not to slouch in someone's presence.

He fell against the door as he used his weight to pull it open. He was blinded by the storm for a moment as an elderly, twisted jointed woman stood in front of him.

"What is in God's name is wrong with you? Don't you know it's the middle of the night? Why are you on my doorstep?"

"I have been traveling for a long while now, young sir. May I have your permission for shelter until the storm ceases in the morning?"

"No, get off of my property!"

"Please, sir. I don't require any food. I only want a place to sleep."

"I said to GO!"

The chill of Hell outside cooled his face as he stared to the old woman. He was in no mood to spare any charity. She reached inside her cloak as she pulled out a single drooping rose. He laughed in her face.

"Please, I beg of you. This is all I have to offer."

"You trespass on land that isn't yours, bring a weed to my doorstep and ask to sleep in the horseshit? Just go and be on your way."

The old woman smiled and tenderly grabbed his hand. The young master had never struck anyone before but was willing to start now in annoyance. He thought himself hallucinating when the dry limp stem turned green and sharp with thorns. No, it had to have been the wine and the beef at supper making him see this.

The old woman kept silent as she dragged the thorns across his palm, leaving several cuts on his palm. Mikael let out a scream of pain.

"Old hag, I'll have you thrown in my dungeons for this! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

_"La bête."_

The young master felt his body weaken as he backed away from the door. He stumbled over his crafted furniture, watching the fair skin on his arm cover in thick hair. Quickly, his reflection in the hall mirrors startled him as fangs grew from his jaws, cutting his lips as he screamed. In the dull candle light, horns appeared from his brow giving him the sight of a demon from a child's tale as they twisted in his hair. The flames on the candles illuminated the hall blinding him. His voice was no longer his as a mighty roar clashed with the thunder in the sky.

"Mikael..."

Her voice was calm and clear over his snarls of pain and shock. More screams filled the palace halls behind him. She stood in the doorway as the forces of nature shook the ground. Her elderly appearance was gone as she stood in rich golden robes and her hair turned a ghostly white as she stepped forward. The witch crushed the rose petals in her hand, turning them to dust as it flew from her hand into a powerful gale.

"Witch! What have you done?"

"It's not what I have done but what you have done year after year. Your parents would be ashamed."

"Turn me back! Fix this!"

"I will do no such thing, child."

"I cannot live like this."

"You can and you will if you wish to break this curse you have pushed on you and your home."

He stood silent for the first time in years in his newer form. _It could have been worse_ , he thought to himself.

"What have you done to me?"

"I am giving you a chance to fix yourself before you end up twisted as the demon you are now. There is no love in your heart for even the simplest of things, so now I curse you and all that you should love. Only until you grow to accept yourself, you shall remain as you are. A beast."

Mikael screamed as he leapt forward. He only wanted to scare the wisp into changing him back. Instead, she halted him and raised him from the floor, tossing him down the large corridor as he crashed into the glass windows of the foyer. The doors slammed shut and the candles blew out leaving Mikael in darkness.

His panting reminded him of a wolf, perhaps one that had slain his parents without a second thought.

"Mikael. This will be your life, your future unless you diminish this curse. I have lived a long while and I will wait until you have changed."

He felt tears flow down his face in rivers as he pulled himself up to his knees, crunching the glass underneath. Thankfully the new thick hair on his body saved him from being cut by the broken glass.

"Please. I am sorry."

"I bet you are. Here is a token of my appreciation, young Mikael."

The rose glowed as it fell to the floor in front of him.

"I don't understand."

"The rose is yours, I suggest you tend to it carefully. Your rage is one of your worst qualities. Should the rose die or lose all of its petals, then you will die as well, alone."

"I'm begging you. Please reconsider this."

"You are lucky I don't turn you into something worse... Goodbye, _La bête_."

Mikael felt the castle grow cold as he slipped away from consciousness to the hard floor underneath him. He didn't hear the shrieks of his servants as they were drawn from sleep into the walls, their flesh molding to the marble and the wood.

The colors on the wall faded darker as a rift of energy surrounded the castle. The witch hovered at the edge of the front gate as she sealed the metal shut. She looked back to the castle, praying that the young master had a heart somewhere in his body. She disappeared into the woods as she disappeared into the snow.


	2. Little town, quiet village

_Five years later..._

She grunted and pulled the buck onto her cart as she secured the last of her hunt safely for travel. Each one of these would buy proper whole wood for the winter months ahead. She regretted not bringing something to read but  
this was much more important. A whole day of hunting had brought her many bucks and precious games of birds for the town. The sun had long since set as she started her long journey back. Leabella kept her ears to the woods for any predators that could have been tracking her scent or the smell of the dead meat.

Her father was sick since before she left and he wasn't getting any better. He would be fine for a while but then his health would fail slowly and surely one day would be the day when Lea would have to bury her father in the ground next to her mother. Her mother died giving birth to Leabella, leaving her father, the town lumberman, to raise her by himself. Her father had taught her the best at surviving but now it was up to her to keep her and her father from the streets. Hopefully, he had listened to her this time and stayed in bed.

The bitter morning cold greeted Leabella as she rode the final hill down towards the village. She opened her shead as she started the fire for her long day of work. Villagers stopped by throughout the day, all trading their goods for meat that the butcher didn't want. The town was almost small enough for her tastes but she wanted to break free and be her own person in the world rather than be cooped up in the musky old inn. They had taken in Lafleur when her brother had threatened her. She was given shelter and Leabella was able to hunt as much as she wanted.

With all the meats gone, she took a break before moving to cleaning the furs. There were heavy footsteps crunching in the snow as she cursed to herself. She had trained her ears to remember the footsteps of Gaston as he leaned in the doorway of her meat shed with a pale mug of ale in his hands.

"Bonjour, my Belle!"

"Bonjour, Halgaston."

"Belle, please. It's just Gaston."

"Please, could we not today unless you have something to trade. I am behind in my work and I have much more to do. I have cleaning, sewing, and checking the inn."

"That's what you have my sister for."

"You are not to step foot in the inn. The Justice said one more time and you get the stocks for a week."

"Just a bluff, Petal, and I have something to trade now."

"Really?"

"A night with me, Belle, for my agreement to our union of marriage. Come to the tavern and join me for a drink."

Halgaston was the best hunter on this side of the country with her as a close second. He extended the mug out, beckoning to her to accept it. Lea never drank an ale that came from his hand. For years, he had pursued her with no anvil. She was no fool and knew what awaited at the bottom of the mug.

"Get out."

Gaston looked down to Leabella's hand, tightly clutching her hunting knife. He backed away with a pleasant nod, reaching the door.

"Very well, Belle. Should you change your mind, you know where to find me. I'll even let you take a seat on my knee."

He disappeared around the side of the shed. He heard a thud against the wall opposite of her. Gaston turned seeing the tip of her knife sticking out of the wood as he chuckled to himself. She wanted his blood so badly but not enough to have the rest of him. He was always that much closer to getting under her skin.

Still though, she only needed a little more persuasion. He she took a single sip of the mug, the Willow root would have wrapped her around his finger and then he would forcefully make her his wife in her stupor. He stayed shy of the inn, thinking to toss the ale until he saw Maurice sneaking from the back door. The old man was still strong but his body was quickly failing him. Gaston's smile turned venomous.

"Bonjour, Gaston."

"Bonjour, Maurice. A bit cold for a stroll in your condition."

"Please don't tell Lea. I don't want her to worry."

"Mum's the word. Here, you look parched, my good man."

"Thank you, Gaston."

Maurice took a long sip of the ale as he licked his lips.

"Maurice?"

A young woman raced to the open doorway, stopping quick enough to stop herself from slipping in the melting snow. Horror filled her eyes as she saw the two gentlemen together.

"Bonjour, Lafleur. Won't you invite us inside?"

"Maurice," she held out her hand out to Maurice to try and draw him back, "please come back inside."

"No, Lafleur. I believe the man wants to stay out here. Won't you join us?"

"You'll just tie me up and give me to your dogs."

"I promised you to one of them or two, I don't recall but I am a man of my word."

"Go to Hell!"

"Gladly, come Maurice. Show me your glorious stables."

Lafleur bit her lips as she returned to the safety of the inn. Her brother was as loving as he was ruthless while leading Maurice away from the inn. With only a few resting guests, she screamed into her apron. She hadn't been outside in days because of her brother. Maurice and Lea had only recently taken her in from the reach of Gaston's men, providing a roof over her head for her service. She knew Gaston would never leave the grounds of the inn unless he got what he wanted, including her for this monster's and Leabella to carry his sons. She could only think of the truth when she saw Lea again.

Leabella wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished cleaning off the furs. More coats for the winter, the seamstress would love the quality of what she killed. Lea watched her footing as she stepped towards the inn as she heard something stir the horses. She and Maurice were the only ones that went towards the stables anymore. He must have been awake to greet the horses after his nap again.

"Papa?"

She found him near the last stall as he swayed on his feet.

"S-So..."

"No, Papa. It's okay. Let's just get you back in bed. Come on."

She hefted Maurice steady to his feet as they both feel to the barn wall to his weight.

"Sophia..."

"No. It's me, your Lea."

"Sophia, I've missed you so much."

She panicked feeling his hands cradle her back, she snaked away, constantly moving from his reach as he called her mother's name sweetly. Lea dodged his hands as she moved to the door. Maurice had a steer in his throat as he turned to his daughter, he had never done something like this when he was drunken. She kept her knife at her hip and reached for the closest thing as Maurice leapt forward to her. He wrapped his hands around her throat as she let out a scream.

"Over two decades, Sophia! Where have you been?!"

"Papa..."

She was close to losing her vision when she grabbed the mug next to him and swung with all of her might. Maurice went down as into the hay as he stopped moving. She checked to make sure he was still breathing as she gasped for air. The skin of her throat burned as she let out a loose sob. Lafleur came running a moment later with a towel as she saw the pair.

"Dear, God. What happened?"

Lea ignored her as she saw what was in her hand. It was one of the ale mugs from the tavern. The ale was fresh and the metal was freshly polished, so deep that there was still ale at the bottom. Lea tossed the rest to the ground and wiped her fingers on the bottom of the mug, seeing a color other than clear. A pale guck smeared on her fingers as she smashed the mug against the wall.

"Lafleur, you were supposed to watch him. Your brother messes with Willow root and this is a tavern's mug. Did Gaston go inside?"

She was quiet as she quickly admitted to her mistake.

"I'm more scared of Gaston than I am of you."

"Then get back to his tavern! You no longer have a place here!"

"No! Lea, please! I can't go back to Halgaston, he'll give me to his men!"

"You should have thought about that before you let the man that took you into our home out into your brother's hands, Judas." Lea stopped in the doorway, her anger subsided knowing Lafleur's words as true. "You're going to help get my father to his bed, you board the door with the beams and let no one in besides me. When I get back, I expect you to be sitting in front of the door with the musket for trespassers."

"I'm sorry, Leabella."

Both women lifted him from the hay and carted Maurice back to his room without any of the other guests knowing. Lea had no desire to strip her father of his soiled clothes. He would spend the night in his stench as punishment for not staying inside. Lea ran for the fresh air outside as she tried washing the ale off in the fresh snow with cold air piercing her lungs. She knew better than to think Gaston would leave her alone and would end up causing a stir. The empty mug on the ground haunted her as the metal mocked her. She had decided that now was enough. The hours of cold were enough to calm her.

Lea tore her kitchen towel to straps, wrapping them around her hand and separated the silver mug from its handle. She chose the smooth handle at the last minute and felt the metal cool around her fingers. She set out for Gaston's blood, at least from his face as she stormed to the village tavern. The sea of bodies in the tavern were almost impossible to ignore as she scanned the place for Gaston. She found him exiting a room with a wench as he straightened his pants and shoved her away. Gaston stopped at the bottom of the stairs as he licked his lips in Lea's direction.

"Looks like you found me, Belle."

Lea kicked her foot up, hitting Gaston's knee as he fell down the remaining stairs in pain. The occupants watched as she jumped on top of Gaston and brought the mug handle on to his face again and again.

"You gave my father Willow root, you stupid bastard!"

Gaston's men were quick to pull Lea away as Gaston rose to his feet. His face hadn't hurt this badly since he was a boy. His men held her to the staircase railing as Gaston focused on her. Her unfrail, strong body would give him the strongest sons. He sneered, ready to make her bleed in front of the entire town.

"You look here, Be..."

Lea's foot shot up into Gaston's face, sending him back into the table as he crashed to the floor.

"Don't ever call me, Belle, stupid pig!"

One of Gaston's men knocked Lea out as she went limp in their arms. The tavern went quiet as the men roared in a drunken laughter. He unbuckled his belt, licking the ale from his lips as a single click of tavern patron stopped him.

"Put the lass on the table and get your pig out of here!"

"You can't do this to us."

Other men from the crowd turned and drew there knives, challenging Gaston's men as he rose from the floor.

"This wouldn't be necessary if her father had proper care away from the village. Soon, he'll steer off all of our traders and we'll be left to die before winter is over."

"Just get out, Gaston and come back when you get sober with some reason in you."

"Fine."

He lifted Belle from his men and dropped her on the nearest table. He met the eyes of everyone that was witness, dragging his tongue along the edge of her cheek. He relished in the disgust of their glares as he and his men departed. The old man wiped off his hands and check Leabella.

"Someone help me get her down below."

The town’s people carried Lea down to the cellar where she would be safe from Gaston and from herself. Willow root was as dangerous on the mind as anything that ever existed. Only Gaston and his group were brave to consume it in any amount. Maurice's health was failing him and the substance would only shorten his span of life more. If she were to wake and get loose, she would be at them with her knife until she was covered in their blood. The tavern man shook his head knowing something would have to give sooner or later. He bound Lea's hands to the wall and laid her on the sacks of flour as she slept.

Gaston smothered great amounts of snow to his face until he couldn't feel anything. He fixed his nose with a crunch, biting back his scream in front of his gang.

"That bitch will pay."

"Say that again and I'll cut your tongue out for my dogs."

"She got you tossed in shame and I almost made her pay."

"Did you now?"

Gaston drew his knife and gutted out the man where he stood. The body hit the ground, slowly bleeding out as Gaston smoothed his hair back.

"Let's come to an agreement on one thing. That bitch is mine. She is a lady and will be treated as such. None of you touch her, scold her or even look her way. When she's my wife, I will make her pay for all of her discretions. For now, there's something that needs to be done so that she isn't distracted from her own head."

"What's that, sir?"

"She has Lafleur watching over him and she wouldn't want anyone scaring away her guests in the middle of the night. We go in and take the old man to the northern woods."

"Nothing comes back alive from there!"

"Nothing weak comes back alive from there. Bring this," he says pointing to the dead body, "to the cart. It'll draw the wolves as game."

His men tossed the dead slop to the cart as they wheeled it down the empty streets. The bitter winter kept the townspeople inside and out of their business as they stopped at the inn. Gaston saw Lafleur at the front table with the musket in her hands as her eyes were stuck to the front door. He ran around back, using his knife to break the lock. He moved around in the shadows, stepping over the loose floorboards. Lafleur trembled from the cold, too scared to fix the fire as she tried to keep her eyes open.

Gaston drew his cloth and covered Lafleur's mouth to stop her from alerting the guests. He was fast to bind her hands behind her as she fell to the ground. Lafleur stomped her bare feet to the wooden floors to get someone's help but it was all no use.

She pulled at her rope as she screamed into the cloth around her mouth. Gaston swung his fist into Lafleur's face as he knocked her out. He lifted her to her bedroom as he covered her with her bed sheet.

"Don't worry sister, I'll be back for you when I return. You both mean so much to me. Belle will go after Maurice and leave you here by yourself. Just stay here."

Maurice was awake in his room reading as Gaston escorted the blank old into the back of the cart as the men started their way north into the dangerous wilderness. He told Maurice of Lea meeting him in the wood to find his wife.

"Stupid man, doesn't know his wife has been dead all this time."

"No," said Gaston as he mounted his own horse, "He knew but he only forgot and soon everyone will forget him."

They group rode away as Maurice unknowingly waved to the sleeping town as the horse disappeared over the hill and into the forest.

 


	3. The Northern Woods

Her head throbbed as she tried to turn away. Her hands were sore and chafed as she felt the rope tight around them. She didn't see which of Gaston's men hit her. It just gave her another reason to hate him more.

"Lea!"

Lea jumped from her sleep as she adjusted her eyes to the growing morning light. She tried to call out for the woman but her whole face hurt as she moaned in pain. She was tied up to a post in the tavern's cellar.

"Help," she whispered.

"Lea! He's gone!"

Lafleur entered the cellar, running to Lea as the tavern man yelled at her. She pulled a knife from her boot and cut at the rope.

"Who's gone?"

"Gaston took your father. He snuck through the back door and took him outside. I think they rode into the north woods."

"What? There is nothing in the north, not for days."

"It's winter. Packs are traveling."

Lafleur kept talking but Lea refused to hear anymore. She didn't hear the keeper scolding her for getting loose or the drunks that taunted her and her bruised face. She could hear Lafleur but refused to listen.

"Lea, there's a storm coming in a few days. You'll die out there."

"So will Maurice. I'm also going to gut your brother so thank you for asking."

"Do what you have to."

Lea run for the inn as the snow sloshed under her feet with Lafleur close behind her. She watched Lea suit herself up in the warmest furs she had. She hurried to the kitchen taking notice in the silence of the inn. She stopped at the back door and flung her arms around Lafleur.

"It's not your fault what happened to Maurice. Understand?"

"Yes, I'm still sorry."

"I'll bring Maurice back and try to see what I can do about keeping him out of the Asylums."

"Are you really going to kill Gaston?"

Lea really wasn't all that sure.

"I'll see what happens when I catch up to him."

"Gut everything and leave him for the wolves."

"His men too. As soon as the last guest leaves, you barricade the door and head for the cellar. Take as much wood as you can with you. Blankets, food, water, whatever you need. Make sure you seal the door. Gaston doesn't even know it's there. You'll be safe, I promise."

"When you get back?"

"When I get back, I'm burning this place to the ground. We're taking all the money and whatever we can carry and we're leaving. There is no life but the inn here. We're the rejects. We can do better than this."

"Okay. Be safe, Lea."

"I always am."

Lea started down the path as she heard the board slide in place to hold the door shut. She made for the barns to feed the animals. The other towns’ people would be by in the morning to help like they always did. In her shed, Lea grabbed every weapon she could hold but leaving the musket. There would only be so much powder and the snow would only make it wet and useless. It would all be dead weight.

She climbed her horse Phillipe and secured the rest of her supplies. The way north was looking grim as the storm clouds began to block out the mid-morning sky. The snow wouldn’t reach the town until tomorrow, giving Lafleur a chance to prepare herself.

She wanted the town not to care about her as she held on tightly to the reins. Her and her family's presence there had caused so much drama throughout the years and if they saw her rushing to get out of town, they would only talk more. All she had to do was wait until she was over the hill and out of sight from wondering eyes. If she was lucky, Lea would cover a great amount of ground by night fall before the snow stuck to the ground.

"Alright, Phillipe. We have to go find Papa. Let's go."

The horse started forward as she followed the cart tracks into town. They were the only ones fresh from the day before. Not everyone left the village on a daily basis and none ever went north to the densest part of the forest.

The hill seemed to go on forever as Phillipe climbed.

"Just a little further," she whispered.

She turned back only once as she saw Lafleur hurry as she packed pail after pail with ice and snow. She know the Lafleur would listen to her for once as Lea looked forward. She rode passed the patches of ice on the dirt and looked back one last time as the town was swallowed whole by the large hill.

"Hee-ya!!"

She snapped the reins, sending Phillipe into a full gallop as she held on tightly. Lea's eyes stayed on the road for hours, staying as focused as she could.

"Stay alive, Papa. I'm coming for you..."

-

Gaston stopped his horse as the sun disappeared into the sky.

"Alright, boys. Let him go."

"Thank you," said Maurice as he stumbled from the cart. "My legs were starting to hurt."

"Sit down if you need to. Sophia should be along shortly," he lied.

"Then I probably shouldn't drink. She doesn't like that I over drink my ales. The sheets would always smell in the morning."

"Tell you what, Maurice. I won't tell if you don't. She probably misses the smell of you. It'll give her something more to miss."

"Wonderful point," he smiled as he took the full flask that Halgaston offered to him. Gaston's men were busy with turning the cart around quietly so that Maurice wouldn't notice. He capped the flask, giving it back to the old man.

"No, no. You can keep it, so that you're never thirsty."

"That is very kind of you, Halgaston. I don't see how Leabella doesn't want you for a husband. You are always so brave and forward with things. I will never understand that girl."

"I don't think I will either. Would you ever give me your blessing for Belle's hand in marriage?"

"My boy, you have always had my blessing. What you lack is control over her. She is a strong woman and quite unbreakable like her mother."

Gaston hid a smile from Maurice. He would break Leabella the best he could and would be the proper wife she was always meant to be in his eyes. With a nod from his men and the horses ready, Gaston looked to the dense tree to the north.

"Maurice! There she is."

The old man almost fell to the ground as he turned towards the trees.

"Wha-? Where is she? Where did she go?"

"There," he cried, blankly pointing over Maurice's shoulder. "She just turned around and ran off!"

"Sophia!!"

"Go! Go after her!"

"What about Lea?!"

"Go get Sophia, we will wait her for Belle and we'll all have a drink when you get back."

"Thank you, Halgaston! Thank you! Thank you!"

Maurice set off into the trees as Halgaston watched. It would take Maurice a while to get lost and then the wolves would take care of him. Gaston looked up to the darkened sky as snow began to fall.

"Gaston," said one of his men, "We're ready to go and the body is starting to smell."

"We better get going then. The fork in the road are coming. We'll go north for a bit, see what we can bring home then take the western route home. It's not like anyone is missing us."

"Except for Miss Lea..."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Yes, sir."

Gaston heard Maurice's voice disappear into the distance as he mounted his horse.

"Listen up, men! Storm's coming in and it will be a bad one. Maurice's daughter had us tossed from the tavern and now we must find our way back into the promise land. They always let us back in with open arms as long as we keep them fed. The man with the best game gets first choice of wenches when we return."

His men chuckled, mounting their own horses. The rode north onto the western roads away from the cliffs, ready for their afternoon hunt to take back to town.

Through the trees and wild bushes, Maurice was chasing a phantom image of his dead wife. Her grey cloak blended beautifully with the trees.

"Sophia," he cried out of breath, "Please slow down!"

The image turned and giggled as she held out her hand to him.

"Maurice," she whispered in the wind.

"I'm right here, my love. I am here."

She turned again and waved in between the trees. Sweat ran down Maurice's brow as he followed her through the forest. He was too caught up in the illusion to realize that the lower branches were tearing at his clothes and at his skin.

"Sophia!"

Maurice turned his eyes to the sky as the falling snow kissed his fevered skin. The blood on his arms quickly turned cold as it dried freezing to his skin. A faint growl behind him struck him with fear. In the tree line behind him were a pack of wolves. About six or so but Maurice was too frightened to count further as more appeared, licking their jowls as they moved closer to Maurice.

He set out in a run towards an opening in the trees. The thick bushes and branches saved Maurice for a moment as he kept running. The pack was quick to follow him as Maurice unknowingly ran towards the cliff of a waterfall.

"Run, Sophia! Find Belle and run!"

Maurice tripped on the edge as a wolf reached out and snapped it jaws, missing Maurice by that much. Maurice screamed as he fell below into the freezing river and out of sight of the wolves.

-

Leabella was growing tired as was Phillipe. The snow was starting to slow them down. She climbed down and looked around for a stable place of shelter for the night. The snow began to fall in sheets as Lea wondered down the path.

"Phillipe, look!"

She steered them to a cave in the beginning of a mountain. The base was large enough for her and Phillipe to enter. The cave itself was murky and dry.

"I guess we'll be here for the night."

She attached a bag of oats to Phillipe's snout. Lea wondered from the cave to find wood for a fire. Lea was quick to gather what she could as she started a small fire enough for the night. Phillipe settled down, taking what rest he could.

Lea settled down as well, keeping her eyes into the start of the storm as the wind started to howl. Her eyes closed as she moved against the wall, towards the heat of the fire.

-

Maurice gasped as he resurfaced from the water. He kicked and fought with the current that carried him down the stream. He looked up the peak of the waterfall where he fell seeing the wolves as they howled in anger. They turned and ran off as Maurice was carried down the bend of the raging river.

Maurice swan as the snow began to fall heavier. Every minute, the water grew colder and harsher. He grabbed a loose branch in the water and guided himself to the edge of the water. The heart in his chest tightened as he got to his feet and walked into the safety of the woods.

"S-Sophia? Belle?"

His furs were soaked and were quickly turning to ice. He grew weak for a moment as he stumbled into a forgotten road. With night quickly approaching, he set on down the path. Leaves and broken moss branches covered the road as the dirt disappeared under the blanket of snow.

The path went on forever as a familiar howl filled the air. Over the howl of the wind was the hungry growls of the wolves from the falls. Maurice saw another clearing in the path ahead of him as he broken into a run. The wolves set off after him as Maurice ran for his life.

He fell hard onto a stone bridge as he slid of a patch of ice. The wolves were closed behind him as he scrambled for the other side. The fear of the wolves made him look up to the Grand castle that stood before him. Maurice reached out, hitting the front iron gate, pounding his fist against the rusting metal.

"Help! Someone, please help me!!"

The wolves appeared again as they ran effortless across the ice patches on the ice. Maurice screamed for help as he began climbing the grooves in the metal fence. He reached the top and swung his heavy leg over, cutting his leg on the top. He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Pain shot up and down the side of his body as he braced the edge of the gate.

The wolves reached through the fence for Maurice, unable to touch him as Maurice stumbled away. He walked in the direction of the front doors as the wolves disappeared into the snow of the growing storm. Maurice felt the blood flow from his skin as he grew weaker. He fell against the door, knocking softly and praying that someone would hear him.

"Hello?"

After no answer, he pushed on the wood of the door. The wood shifted, sending a screech into the halls of the palace. Maurice pushed the door closed to protect himself from the storm.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

Maurice looked down to the dusted carpet as he left wet tracks behind him. The hall smelled musky but clean as he stepped into the foyer.

"I am sorry to intrude but I lost my family in the storm and I was attacked by wolves. Is there anyone here?"

His eyes shifted to the walls as a candle came in sight. Another lit on its own as he grew scared.

" _Monsieur_ ," whispered a faint voice from the dark.

"Hello?"

" _This way_."

A door behind him slammed shut as Maurice stepped forward. He entered the room behind the door as his jaw dropped, seeing a roaring fireplace. He raced to the fire and warmed himself the best he could.

"Excusez moi monsieur?"

Maurice looked to the painting of a young servant boy where the voice came from. He looked closer as the paint began to move. The young servant boy waved his hand and stepped from the painting and stood in front of Maurice as he rubbed his eyes. He reached forward, touching the apparition as he young boy laughed.

"You're real?"

"I am, sir. Do you know that you are bleeding?"

"Klaus!"

An older woman stepped from the side of the fireplace as she grabbed the boy.

"Momma, it's a man. He's hurt."

"Stop it right now, the master will be displeased if he finds that you were here."

"No," he said pulling away, "He is going to die without our help. Please momma..."

The woman looked around and sighed. She reached behind her and knocked on the wood.

"Lumer? Carllon? Hurry to the den and bring water, quickly. Don't tell anyone else."

The woman knelt down in front of him as she inspected his wounds.

"Klaus, help me with his shirts."

They both stripped the clothes off of Maurice and pushed him closer to the fire. Two more servants showed, carrying food in their arms.

"You know we'll have to make more bread for the master before tomorrow," said the shorted unpleasant man. His hair was smoothed back with a single strand falling out of place. He was cautious to hand Maurice the bread he held out as he snatched it away and devoured it.

"My god, he's like an animal."

"Well what do you expect after running through the woods without his family? How would you feel if it was Klaus out in the storm, Ms. Potts?"

The second man set hot water in front of the older woman as she started to clean his wounds.

"Shut your mouth, Lumer. He is only staying the night and then will be on his way before the master awakens in the morning. Understand?"

The men in the room shook their heads as she finished cleaning him up.

"He can stay in another room and I'll guide him out. Right, Carllon?"

"Absolutely not! I am not getting in trouble with the master."

"Hush," said Ms. Potts as she gathered her supplies. "Someone needs to put out the fire."

The den doors thundered open as they hit the walls. A force of wind blow out the fire as moonlight filled the den.

"There is a stranger in my home," growled a stranger in the doorway. The servants cowered towards the wall as Ms. Potts shoved young Klaus into the wall.

"Master, good evening. There was a gentleman lost in the woods and we were just..."

A vase smashed into the wall near his head as he fell silent.

"Master," said the second man.

A roar filled the den and themselves with horror as Maurice moved into the wall away from them. The dark figure moved forward and grabbed Maurice by the throat. He was pulled into the doorway as Maurice was petrified by the young man's appearance.

"What are you looking at," snarled the young man.

"N-Nothing, I don't mean any harm."

"Any harm? You come into my home without permission and eat my bread?! How do I know that you haven't come to kill me?"

"Please, sir. I only needed a place to stay."

"I give no charity but I'll give you a place to stay and rot."

"No, wait!"

The master dragged the old man down the hall like he was a small child. The servants moved to the wall, leaving Klaus to listen to Maurice as he cried out for help. The young boy gathered the furs and clothes tucking them under the hutch near the fireplace for safe keeping.

"No! Lea!"


	4. The forgotten palace

"Papa!"

Leabella's foot kicked to nothing but air. The cave was freezing and the fire had gone out as Phillipe grew restless. Sweat dripped from her brow as the howls of the traveling packs echoed in the distance. Lea lead Phillipe from the cave and mounted him, riding posthaste to find some trace of her father.

Lea stopped as she could smell piss and ale in the air. She rode past a cluster of trees with shreds of Maurice's bed cloths.

"Papa!"

She carried on to the waterfall, looking out on the flowing river as it carried downstream. Under the hoof prints were wolf tracks. Maurice must have had a run in with a pack of wolves that were still close in the surrounding area.

"Come on, he could still be alive."

The snow crunched, along with the fallen branches as the night wore on. Lea smiled, finding an old path but quickly growing worried as she saw blood trailing on the dead leaves. The longer the path, the more she prayed not to find a dead body.

Lea came in view of the castle in the distance. Her jaw dropped as they made the front gate. Her hand pushed the rusted metal, making it budge until she and Phillipe could fit through.

"Phillipe, it's real."

For years, she heard tales of the forgotten castle in the mountain side.

_"The royal carriage was killed by wolves."_

_"No one survived, not even the driver."_

_"Their ghosts still haunt the palace, you can still hear them scream..."_

Lea shook her head and tied Phillipe to the front door. In the moonlight, the trail of blood could be seen under the snow. She pushed the door open, drawing her hunting knife as she scanned the halls.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

Step after step was taken with caution as she stay light on her feet.

"Papa?"

She heard a faint whisper, stepping around broken glass and wood bits.

"Papa, where are you?"

She kicked open a single door, seeing a fireplace lit. She ventured in, taking note of the clean but still dusty furniture. At the base of the fire was a small pool of water mixed with blood. It smeared to the door again, like he was dragged off.

"Oh god, Papa. What place is this?"

She gripped her knife as tears weld in her eyes. Gaston must still be here, hiding his horses and men, she thought to herself. Lea no longer took caution as her anger rose to the surface. Something was in these halls, painting the walls with her father's blood. She hid her knife, pulling her bow and arrow.

"Who is here?! Show yourself, _merdaille_!"

Her voice rang to the high ceiling. She wanted to be heard as she roamed the halls the best she could while her eyes adjusted in the dark.

"I'm looking for my father! If you haven't harmed him, you have nothing to worry about. I just want to take him home, he's sick and he's bleeding. Please..."

Her voice croaked as the tears were unstoppable. A single candle lit ahead of her in the hall.

"Please, he doesn't belong here..."

The flame lowered and another appeared further as she followed. The candles guided her one by one as she paced the halls. She tried to remember things for her way back. Grand halls blended together, stairs became endless and the smell of mold grew strong. The flame of the candle blew to a door.

Lea pushed the door open, climbing the stone steps until she heard shallow breathing. Her hand tightened around her bow, ready to shoot Gaston. She drew back the arrow and aimed in the darkness.

"Papa? Where are you?"

"Lea?"

Lea eased her hands as she raced into the room at the top of the stairs. The top of the roof was open letting in the moonlight and little snowflakes. The side of Maurice's face was covered in blood. He was shackled to the wall and shaking as his breath trembled from the bitter cold.

Lea dropped her bow to the ground and drew her knife, prying the metal bar that held his hands from the wall.

"Lea, you shouldn't be here."

"Papa, you are not well. Mama is dead."

"I know. She saved me from the wolves. We need to leave."

"Did Halgaston do this to you?"

"The devil is here Lea, you need to leave me and go."

Lea looked to the blood under her father.

"I'll gut him and whomever else wishes to face me."

"Gladly," said a voice from behind her.

Lea felt the backhand of a stranger knock her to the ground. She cried out, quickly regaining ground. She got to her feet and stripped her furs. She drew the blade, flipping the hunting knife in her hand as the stranger moved into the shadows.

"Did you do this to my father?"

"He deserved what became of him, as will you."

The stranger lunged for her as Lea leapt over him, kicking him to the stone floor. The man turned again as Lea kicked up her foot, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Papa, run!"

She lifted her father to her feet as she pushed him to the stair. Lea yelped as a hand jerked her back by her hair and sent to the floor. She rose again as the man held her father by the front of his throat.

"Enough," the stranger roared.

Lea threw down her weapons and held up her hands.

"No! Stop, please. Just let him go. He's no danger. You should be more scared of me rather than him, he's just an old man!"

"He was trespassing, I cannot allow him to leave!"

"You can't keep him here. He's sick!"

The man held Maurice's throat as he stepped from the wall and into the moonlight. Lea did her best to keep calm as she saw the man's true appearance. She wasn't sure what she was seeing. He was a man, dressed as one in murky smelling clothes but there was hair peering out from the sleeves and his collar. Horns circled from his brow and fangs appeared from under the top of his lips. The ambers of his eyes were almost soft, despite the talons that were pressing into her father's throat.

"He is not leaving."

"I'll take his place."

The man laughed as he dropped Maurice to the ground. Lea pulled her father into her arms as the man saw the look of seriousness in her eyes.

"You would take his place."

"Yes."

The man stood shocked for a moment, thinking about the situation in place as he scratched at the hair on his chin.

"Papa," Lea whispered, "Are you here?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry for the barn."

"Papa, Lafleur is hiding in the basement. Take Phillipe and go back to the inn. Take the money and Lafleur and run as far as you can from Halgaston."

"I will come back for you, Lea. He can't keep you here."

"I can and I will."

The creature grabbed Lea by her hair and tied her wrists to a candle post to the wall as she screamed.

"Papa!"

"Lea!"

The man left a screaming Lea in the tower, dragging Maurice to the front door and into the cold as the servants watched from the walls. Maurice tumbled as he kept his head form hitting the stone steps. The stranger stayed on the top stair as he gave a look of dead to the old man.

"Go home, old man. You will never see her again. If I see you at my door, I will kill you."

Maurice watched as the door, slammed in his face. He began to sob as he climbed Phillipe and rode from the castle. He feared if he stayed, Lea would be harmed. Maurice knew he was losing his mind but he had to do something to get his daughter back. He held the reins as tight as he could and rode on the path south to the village. There had to be someone in the village that would believe him.

-

Halgaston lifted the kill from his cart as he smirked to his men.

"Honestly," he gloated as he slung the wild turkeys over his arm, "I'm not sure of how you are all still alive."

"Tomas finally served a purpose to draw away the wolves."

"Indeed but the hell with the dead. Tonight we celebrate!"

Gaston kicked the back of the tavern door as the old woman answered with a scowl.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're bringing a peace offering. In exchange for our game, we only want a pint of ale for each of us and rooms for the night until we make for our homes tomorrow."

"Fine. Put them all on the table. If you all try any horseshit like you did from the previous night, I will not hesitate to slit you and your boys' throats."

"We'll be quiet as mice under your sea of usual."

Gaston left him men to their evening as he dragged his feet to his usual empty room. The slammed the sea of merriment and sloshing ales were cut off into silence as he started his own fire and looked into the snowy night.

"Welcome back, Gaston," said a silky voice from the door. Gaston had many "admirers" in town, all willing to ride his cock but tonight wasn't the night for him.

"Go away. I am in need of no company tonight."

"Since when have you ever turned us down?"

The young woman was not what he wanted but he couldn't wait until tomorrow for a release. She was dressed in a loose, dirty tramps dress as her cleavage rose to the heaven. Her body was small and weak as most of the girls starved themselves to please him. Hair was forcibly curled and perfumed and face were blotched with makeup. In the end, they were all like dolls and all were distractions with warm cunts until he got what he wanted from Lea. They were not her, nor would they ever be.

"I am not in the mood. Go away."

Gaston looked out the window, ignoring her. His eyes wandered to Lea's darkened tavern as he felt a hand guide his face away from the window.

"May I change your mind?"

The woman pulled her gown down to her stomach and took Gaston's hand, forming it to her breast. She curled his fingers to her skin as she gave a playful moan. Other nights, this would have caused him to strip his clothes and claim any wench on the bed. Instead, he grabbed her by the arm and shoved her in the hallway.

"Don't come back to my door again, whore. That is final."

He ignored the shock on her face as he bolted the door shut. Halgaston stripped his clothes and dropped to the bed, listening to the fireplace crackle.

_"Would you ever give me your blessing for Belle's hand in marriage?"_

_"My boy, you have always had my blessing. What you lack is control over her."_

Gaston felt bad for leaving Maurice in the woods on his own but it was a necessary decision that had to be made. It would be one less distraction in Belle's life. She was the distraction in his eyes and all he wanted was her.

_"Gaston..."_

"Belle?"

_He turned on the bed as she laid there next to him. She wore a simple nightgown as he always imagined. His mouth watered as he stared down to her, his erection throbbed and grew as it rubbed the thin gown._

_"Gaston."_

"I am here, my Belle."

_Her unruly hair cascaded over his pillow and over her shoulder._

His eyes opened, knowing it all a dream. The fantasy, however, played as a lustful tale as he wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of his cock and started to stroke.

_He pulled the neckline of Lea's gown until both of her breast were fully in his sights. His tongue darted out to ravage her nipples as she moaned and writhed underneath him. His mouth was hungry for her hardened flesh._

_Gaston pulled up the hem of her gown until he was greeted with the sight of her legs. His hand glided over her smooth skin, opening her legs until he saw her glistening cunt._

"Dear God, Belle..."

_He moved between her legs, filling her as she grew loud from his cock. Her nails dug into his back as he felt her warmth consume him. He was hypnotized by her tightness as his hips move on their own accord. She moaned but not like the whores did. Gaston pulled the gown off her completely, marveling at her nakedness._

_She wrapped her leg around him, begging him to go faster, harder, to make her scream. He gave in to her demands as her back arched from the bed._

He moaned as his knuckles formed over the edge of the mattress.

_He pulled out of her and flipped her to her stomach, entering again as she whined from his size. Gaston pulled her to him as she tried to pull herself up. He grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked up. She screamed as he pounded into her wet cunt, her legs wanted to close but Gaston kept them separated so she would have no escape._

_Her back arched again as she cried out his name._

He came into his hand and growled as he kept going. The fantasy was now his goal as more of his seed spilled onto the floor. Gaston's eyes opened, eyes the floor with satisfaction. Soon, more of his seed would be in Leabella's womb so his sons would grow in her belly.

Leabella would give him all he wanted. Her body would be his to use as he saw fit. Her breasts would grow and be the dream of every man with a cock in the village. In time, he would make Leabella love him, even if it killed her. She would grow accustomed to him or she would grow to live with the straps of leather tied tightly around her wrists as he took her.

Either way, she would still be his.

-

Sunlight peaked into a small whole in his room as Mikael woke, cursing the day.

"Master?"

"Get out."

"Master?!"

"I will slash another painting in the hall if you don't leave."

"What do we do about the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The girl in the tower."

Mikael snapped up from his couch as he ran for the door.

"Lamer, prepare a bath in the west bedchambers. Make sure it's ready when I get there."

"Yes, master."

Mikael ran to the staircases, taking two at a time as he raced for the tower. He was in such a fury the night before from the man and the young woman. He meant to untie her but he was too busy, breaking more furniture and passing out in his room from exhaustion.

He burst into the tower as the sun began to dance on the walls.

"Hello?"

No one answer.

"Lea?"

He stopped in front of her, watching the damage that had unfolded. Red was the best way to describe her.

Lea's wrists were a deep red from pulling at the tied on the wall. Her brown eyes were red from the tears she'd shed the night before. Her skin was red from the cold as her whole body shook.

Mikael cursed to himself for being so forgetful, which was a first for him.

"Lea?"

The young woman was unresponsive as panic rushed through him. He untied her from the wall and lifted her into his strong arms.

"Papa," she whispered as her eyes began to close.

Mikael carried her into the abandoned bedchamber as more servants than usual gathered to see the new guest in their master's arm. Mikael tried to get her to stand on her feet.

"Wake up."

She didn't.

"Wake up, Lea!"

He rolled his eyes as he lifted her from the floor and dropped her into the wide basin of bathwater. Lea woke as the warm water shocked her body. She screamed, fighting her way out, scaring the servant half to death as they backed away.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was to wake you up. I could have left you in the tower, so you're welcome."

"Go to hell."

He snarled as he paced forward to a dripping wet Lea. He only wanted to scare her but instead Lea slipped from his grasp and slammed him into the vanity that stood behind her. Mikael was taken completely by surprise as he turned in pain. Lea grabbed a thin vase from the table beside the bed and smashed the end.

She pinned Mikael to the vanity with the cut glass to his throat as he laughed. The servants gasped as they watched the scene unfold.

"Let me go!"

"No," he chuckled.

"I've skinned things fouler than you! Don't think I won't..."

"Lea, I cannot allow you to leave. It was all part of the deal for you sickly father to go free. If you leave, I will have to go out, find him and bring him back. Now get off!"

Lea leaned forward more, molding herself to Mikael as the water from her clothes soaked his fur.

"Make me, Beast."

He grabbed Lea by the arms, and tossed her forcefully to the bed. Lea bounced on the cushion and rolled into the headboard as she quickly regained her composure. Mikael stood and fixed his shirts, all while keeping his eyes on Leabella.

"I know this isn't how things were meant to be but this is your home now. You may go anywhere in the castle you'd like, except for the north wing. You will take meals with me but if there is anything you'd like my servants will attend to you."

Lea's eyes went for the painted faces of the ghost-like servants, all taking wonder in her.

"I'm not eating with you. I'd rather starve."

"You will join me for dinner. That isn't a request."

The door shut as she flung the remaining glass against the door. The shatter left a growing smile on Mikael's face as he walked in the direction of his room.

"Lamer, she is not to leave that room under any circumstances."

"Y-Yes, sir."

The male servant picked a small painting to sit in as he watched the door. Lea held back what tears she could as the servants started to move towards her to comfort her. Lea moved from the bed, bumping into a large wardrobe. She pulled open the door and squeezed herself under the bed linens as she heard the gentle whispers outside in the room. Things were quiet for a moment as she saw a rather large woman push them all away. A small knock came from the outside of the wardrobe door.

"Ms. Lea? My name is Babette. I've told everyone to leave you but I'm staying in case you need me. Is there anything you need?"

"No," she choked out. "Please just go away."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

The large servant woman sat on the bed as she listen to Lea sobbing. She looked out the window as the snowflakes started to fall again.

Another long winter was ahead of them all...


	5. In the dark of the night...

 

 "Ms. Lea?"

Lea woke from the warm linens as she tried stretching. A knock came from the other side of the door.

"Ms. Lea? It's Babette again. I'm sorry to disturb you but you must get dressed for dinner, the Master will be here soon. I'm to take you to select from the dresses that we have."

The door opened as Leabella tumbled from the closet. She looked up, unafraid of the woman in front of her. She wasn't a portly woman but she wasn't a maiden either. The lines of her pale face looked like they were drawn on. Lea reached up, almost to touch the woman as she was still.

"Yes, I'm quite real, Ms. Lea, or at least I think I was. It's been so long since I've been able to feel my skin."

"So what are you?"

"I-I don't remember. I only remember being this."

"Your whole life?"

"I don't think so, everyone is like this except for the master. He may look like a weed patch but at least he gets to bleed but we get to move through the pictures. It's all quite fascinating."

"I'm sure it is..."

"Why don't we see what we've got in our drawers down the hall?"

The cheerful expression on her face matched the lightness of the walls that she didn't remember early.

"May I stay here? I feel he... may want me to stay put for now."

Babette took her hand with a smile.

"If that is what you want, Ms. Lea. Do you have a favorite color?"

"I've never really worn a dress before."

Babette lit up the room as she charged the door.

"I'll get another girl and we'll grab all the dresses we can carry!"

The door thundered shut with Lea listening as Babette gasped in surprise, she heard a male servant’s voice on the other side of the door but didn't care as she quickly wedged the chair under the door knob. She ran around the room, pushing at the walls for a hidden door, knocking at the wood, but not enough to alarm who was ever in the walls. She pushed the wardrobe out of the way, finding a small door as she smiled.

"What kind of master doesn't know his own castle?"

Lea slipped through with her hands up as she ventured into the darkness of the small passage way.

-

Halgaston kicked in the back door of the inn as his head started to spin. Lafleur quieted down the flames of her fire and fanned whatever smells she could. He was on a rampage to find what belonged to him.

"Belle? Where are you? Lafleur?!"

She completely extinguished her fire and covered her mouth as she laid next to the wall on the furs Lea left for her. She was talented in holding her tongue.

"Lafleur! I'm sorry," he slurred under his breath. She almost gave herself away as his body hit the wooden broads near the front door. She moved to her fire, starting it again as the sound of a steady snore eased her. Lafleur had enough meats and  
dried fruits to last her for weeks with pails of water at her disposal. She went back to her furs and wrapped herself up as she heard the town leader enter the cabin.

"Oh god, Halgaston. He smells like he pissed himself."

She could hear the old tavern owner as he coughed at the smell.

"He's been stealing drinks all morning, crying over Leabella."

"Gaston, I gave you one important rule in this town. Why couldn't you leave the town alone?"

"She's mine. She has to marry me!"

"God, you smell like horse shit..."

"Your mother is horse shit!"

"What do we do about the inn?"

"Until we can find someone, the business of the town is yours. We'll steer who we can to the tavern. Maurice is gone with his daughter and Lafleur. I can only imagine that he took them and fled. How about that, Halgaston?! You're sister finally washed her hands of you. Perhaps a week in the stocks will do you some good."

Both men grunted as they lifted Gaston from the floor and slammed the door behind them. She could hear the pounding of a hammer against the back door as a smile crossed her face. A week was enough to wait for Lea to return with Maurice. She was probably on her way right now...

-

Mikael sat in his chair in the den as he stared up at the clock on the mantle.

There was a woman in his house. A breathing woman that couldn’t stand to look at him. A beautiful woman that had gotten so close to him...

He shook his head, trying not to think about Lea. Lea. That was a beautiful name as it rolled in his head. She was so feral and angry. That definitely was not the way a lady was supposed to act. He like it.

"Master?"

He turned from his thoughts as the young Klaus stood in the doorway.

"Yes, boy."

"Mother wanted me to tell you supper may be delayed. She wasn't sure what to make."

He winced as he finished speaking, thinking Mikael would be furious.

"Yes, yes. Of... that is fine we do have a guess now. Tell to take the time she needs. I am sure Ms. Lea will need time to get ready for tonight."

He was surprised with himself that he didn't lose his temper for once. It was only a little thing. He smiled to himself as he sat back in his chair, smiling to the thought of Lea in one of his mother's gowns.

"I'm not sure if anyone else has said anything to you but Ms. Lea won't answer her door."

"What?!"

Mikael rose from his chair as Klaus fled into a nearby painting. He pointed to the farthest door away from his frame.

"They're too scared to say anything. I only wanted to be honest."

"And I am grateful that you were," snarled Mikael as he flung open the doors and raced for Lea's room. The servant's voices rang in his ears as he arrived behind the servant pile up at the door.

"Did anyone think to go inside and unlock the door?"

The all parted as Babette disappeared into the wall.

"Master? She's gone!"

Mikael kicked the door open with a single foot and stormed the room, looking to the wardrobe away from the way. His brow folded as he curled his fingers, looking into the dark passageway.

He turned into the bedroom as his angry finally surfaced.

"Find her! Now!"

Mikael clenched his fists as he ran for the North wing, hoping to get there first before Lea did. His footsteps thundered the hallways as he searched room by room for Lea. His bedroom was bare as were the sitting rooms, his parent's room. He growled swiping his claws at the wood in the doorway as he slammed the door shut.

_ "Un... Deux... Trois..." _

Lea counted as slowly as she could, wanting to put as much time between Mikael's footsteps and the changing colors on the walls. She wasn't sure where she was but the walls were all covered in webs and dust. She was surprised he didn't see her foot steps in the dusty carpet.

"This must be the North wing."

There was little light in the halls as she put up her hands so she wouldn't knock into anything. Lea ducked into a doorway every time she thought she heard voices. She continued down the halls, feeling sorry for the slashed paintings. They must have been something special so many years ago...

Lea stopped in front of a grand door with beautiful swirls and curls.

"Papa would have loved this," she whispered. She pulled open the doors and was greeted with fresh mountain air as snowflakes wondered into the open room. The walls were covered in claw marks and bits of wood, mostly from Mikael's temper. The only thing that was barely touched was a single portrait on the wall. It must have been a young man from the look of the uniform, the top half, however, was slashed only once as she tried to piece the bits of cloth together.

She turned at the howl of the wind as the gust shook a stand near the window. On the stand was a vase with a single rose, it teetered, and tipping the vase over as it fell to the ground. Lea dove forward catching the vase in time. She watched the color of the rose, brighten and bloom slightly, only letting a single petal fall to the ground.

"I told you to stay out of the North wing."

"I didn't know where I was. The tunnel lead me here."

Mikael was still as he saw the single rose petal on the ground, he rushed past her scooping the petal from the floor.

"The wind almost knocked the vase to the ground. You should consider moving it."

Mikael grabbed the vase, setting it on the floor next to the reclined couch. His fingers curled under the wooden stand and hurled it into the nearest wall, scaring Leabella as she jumped. Mikael turned towards her as she saw the fury in his eyes.

"I give you one rule and you break it!"

The talons swung at the wall, reducing the surface to bits as Lea backed into the hallway. Lea trembled as he got closer.

"I let you stay as a guest in my house!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm!"

"Get out!"

He picked up a wardrobe and flung it into the hallway as Lea run for her life, she turned back only once, seeing Mikael chase after her as she flew down the staircases and into the main hall.

"Get! Out!"

Mikael broke more furniture as the destruction filled the halls. Leabella didn't see anything in her vision but the tears in her eyes. She was so scared that she didn't give a care that she was free. Her boots crunched in the falling snow as she crashed into the gate. His roars still filled her ears long after they had stopped. Mikael claws were stuck in the edge of the railing. He yanked himself away as Ms. Potts ascended the last of the stairs.

"Ms. Potts, we won't be need..."

He was caught by surprise as she struck him across the face, perhaps it would have hurt more if she were human. Mikael grabbed the side of his face in shock.

"How dare you..."

"No, young man. How dare _you_! Don't you understand what's happened? Have you looked around you? There are colors reappearing in the walls, everyone is getting life back into they're lives. It's all because of her. She can help lift the curse and you went and scared her off."

"It does not matter now, she's gone and won't be coming back."

"Sir, there are packs in the area and she has no way to defend herself."

Through the open doors of the foyer, howls littered the halls scaring whatever servants that could hear. Mikael's heart, or what he thought was his heart, dropped as he flew down the stairs and into the growing storm.

-

Lea didn't know where she was going anymore, all she could do was run. Her feet gave out as she finally broke down and cried. She had been tough all of her life. She could handle Halgaston's advances so why couldn't she handle the beast? She sat near the river and watched the water flow downstream as the flakes disappeared into the water.

"What am I going to do?"

She had to find shelter to the coming night if she was going to survive. The undershirt and pant had dried for a while now but were not meant for surviving the harsh cold as she shivered. Lea got to her feet and pointed herself South towards her village. She looked around for anything that looked familiar to her as the snow started to fall in heavier flakes.

The sound of growling filled her ears as she turned in alarm.

"Lea?"

She rolled her eyes and kept walking as she heard Mikael's voice in the distance. The growl became clearer as she turned around in the clearing she was in.

"To hell with you..."

Wolves creped from the shadows as they started to inch closer to her.

"Mikael?"

There was no answer, only the growing snarls as Lea backed into a thin trunked tree. She reached up to the sturdy branch and swung herself down the hill into the path leading to the castle. Mikael saw in the distance as Lea tumbled into the snow. He leapt towards her as he swung his arms killing two of the wolves as Lea got to her feet.

"Lea, run! Get back to the castle!"

She was frightened as the wolves circled Mikael. Most of them leaped to him as he let them fall on his claws. Lea turned and ran as the howls started to disappear. She was tackled to the ground as a wolf knocked her from her feet. She yelped as she felt claw scratch her side. Mikael lifted her to her feet as pushed her down the path.

"Lea, I can handle this, now go before more show from the blood."

Lea ran down the hill to the bridge and to the castle as she flung the doors closed. Her head began to spin as the servants crowded her. She only pushed them away and fled to her room. She didn't bother with the doors but the room was growing hot very quickly. Lea braced the vanity near the window as she pried it open for the fresh air.

Her eyes wandered down to the floor as she felt her pants start to fall. The side of her hip was bleeding as she counted three scratch marks.

Her mind drew a blank as she collapsed to the carpet.

-

Mikael huffed as he balanced the whole pack of wolves on his shoulders and his arms. Eleven wolves, this had to be his best kill yet. He felt bad for a moment that it had to be under shameful circumstances. The servants met him by the door as they marveled at the kill brought by their master.

Ms. Potts took a wolf from Mikael as she started to hand them off.

"I am sorry for striking you earlier, Master but I do not apologize for my reason."

"No. I deserved it."

The servants stopped in surprise as Mikael turned to the empty hall.

"Where is she?"

"We think she went up to her room. She didn't stop..."

The servant slipped as Mikael caught him. In the moonlight, Mikael saw blood on the floor, leading up to the staircases. He looked back to the wolves drenched in their blood but clean paws. The blood had dried on his claws as he realized what he had done.

"Oh, god. Bring water and linens to the dining room near the fireplace. Now!"

"Yes, sir."

Mikael followed the trail of blood, letting the coppery scent fill his nose as he saw Lea's bedroom door open.

"Leabella?!"

There was no answer, filling him with panic. The window was only open a part of the way and the pane was smeared in blood. He ran to the other side of the bed as Lea was trying to pull herself up. Her breath was growing shallow as she looked up to Mikael.

"I'm sor..."

She crashed into the side of the bed as she grew weaker. Mikael reached for her and lifted her into his arms.

"Shh, you've been hurt."

"The wol..."

"No, Lea," he panted as he ran down the hall with Lea in his arms, "I hurt you but I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"Mik..."

Mikael shifted Lea in his arms as he entered the dining room with the servants ready as he laid her on the floor near the fire. Carllon moved over Lea to hold her still as Lumer inspected the wounds. He worked quickly to clean Lea's wounds as he turned to everyone else in the room.

"Everyone out! You too, sir! We have to close the wounds."

Lumer had Lea's flat hunting knife heating in the fire to close her wounds before she bled out.

"No, I was the one that did this. Tell me what to do."

Lumer grabbed a piece of broken, fractured wood and handed it to Mikael.

"Put this in her mouth and keep her still, she is awake and she will thrash, so keep her arms still. Ms. Potts, get her legs. Carllon, ready?"

The servants shook their heads as Mikael pushed the wood into Lea's mouth. Lumer was quick to press the knife to Lea's skin as he held the wound closed. She screamed into the wood as the second wound closed under the heat of the knife. Tears ran from Lea's eyes as she gagged into the wood. Lumer brought the heated metal to her skin as the last wound closed.

Lea finally gave into her exhaustion as Mikael saw her close her eyes.

"That's all, Master. We just need to keep the area clean so she won't get sick."

Mikael nodded his head as he lifted Lea from the floor.

"Master," said Ms. Potts. "Her bedroom will need some time to clean, there was..."

"I know, she can stay in my parent's bedroom, it's far closer. See if you can get a fire started and fresh linens."

"We'll do it ourselves," said Carllon as he gathered the supplies from the floor.

Mikael was left with a sleeping Lea as her breathing steadied itself. Time seemed to fly as Klaus announced that the room was ready. Mikael took the greatest care in delivering Lea to the fresh bedroom as Lumer and Carllon were busy wiping down every surface of the room from dust and cobwebs. Ms. Potts and Babette finished turning down the bed as they were greeted with the warmth of the fire.

"We'll take it from here, sir. She need new clothes."

"I understand."

The male servants left as Mikael waited in the hall as the last few hours ran through his head. He had been meaning to move the vase. Leabella may have well just saved his life. He pulled the crushed petal from his pocket as it folded, breaking in two. This was because of his anger that Lea was now injured.

Ms. Potts found Mikael in the hall as he got to his feet.

"She should be fine now, Miss Babette will stay with her for tonight."

"You all have done far enough. I will stay with her. Just tell me what needs to be done."

"Watch her, in case of fever. She's be in some pain but she'll survive."

"Thank you Ms. Potts."

"You are welcome, Master. Glad to see no temper for once."

"It is a bit refreshing, good night."

Ms. Potts closed the door behind her and Babette as Mikael pulled a chair next to the bed. The sound of the crackling fireplace was nothing compared to Lea's sleeping breaths. She would occasionally shut in her sleep. Mikael grew tired of watching the snow fall as he busied himself with brushing Lea's unruly hair and braiding it into a calm wave. He filled the basin next to her bed with water and washed the dirt from her.

The warmth of her skin seemed unreal as Mikael's fingertips traveled up her arms.

-

_ The last thing she remembered was the searing pain of her knife at her hip. _

_ "Go!" _

_ She saw the sincerest look in his eyes as Mikael told her to run. She remember how strong he was when he lifted her from the floor. _

_ "Mikael." _

_ "I am here..." _

_ There was no more anger in his eyes as the ambers looked into her soul. His claws made her feel safe as they softly caressed the side of her face. He felt warm as he held her close. _

_ "I'm sorry, it was my fault." _

_ "You didn't know the wolves were going to be there." _

_ She felt herself fall backwards only to hit a soft bed. Her hunting clothes were gone and all she had was a nightgown. Mikael bent over her, only looking into her eyes as he smiled. _

_ "Mik..." _

_ He silenced her with a single kiss as her heart was set aflame. He broke away only to give her space to breath before he took her lips again. _

_ "I don't understand," she whispered as she felt his strong hand caress her thigh. _

_ Her voice turned into a soft moan as his lips teased the side of her neck. She didn't want to protest. This thing, this beast, Mikael, this man had a hold on her but she didn't felt anymore disgust for him. She only wanted to be touched by him, to feel his lips on her skin, to pull him closer as he roughly claimed her lips. _

_ "My Lea..." he moaned into her skin as he pulled at the neckline of the gown. _

-

Mikael stopped as Lea shifted in her sleep. He was scared to scratch her again. Mikael only sat back in his seat as Lea moved again. What would happen if she were to awaken and see him here? He may have been the last person she wanted to see. He moved towards the door wanting her to be alone with a trusted servant...

"Mikael..."

He looked back to the bed, unsure of what he was seeing. Lea was ever having a bad dream or... No.

"That's not possible."

Not him.

"Mikael," she moaned.

He knelt next to the bed, struck in curiosity as he watched Lea writhe on the bed.

I should not be watching her, he thought to himself but his mouth watered as Lea arched her back and grabbed at her breast. She kicked away the sheet, calling out to Mikael as he controlled himself from moving into the bed with Lea.

He reached out and touched her thigh near the bandage as she stopped moving. Lea spread her legs, sent a chill into Mikael as he could smell Lea's wetness fill the room. He licked his lips, shamed at what he was about to do. He pushed the sheets away from Lea, gasping as her wetness glistened in the fireplace.

Lea clutched at her gown as Mikael leaned forward, leaving a kiss at her neck. She tried to grab him as Mikael traveled down her body, kissing her through the gown until he ended at her sex. His tongue swept her core a single time. The taste of her on his tongue sent his eyes into the back of his head as she savored her taste.

"Good God," he cursed to himself.

He licked his lips and spread her nether lips as he dipped his head down, tasting more of her.

_ Lea bucked her hips as she felt Mikael taste her. _

_ "Mikael," she moaned louder. _

_ She guided his hand to her naked breast as his fingers form around her flesh. This all felt too real but she didn't care. She wanted more... _

Mikael cursed at his claws as he wasn't able to do more to her as her body responded to him greatly. She was a vision of beauty as her head twined into his hair drawing him in closer. This wasn't right, but he could stop himself. His fangs dragged on the inside of her thighs as she whined from the loss of him.

He panted, feeling himself growing painfully hard as his lips pursed around Lea's clit, making her almost scream his name as her leg drifted to the top of his shoulder. Lea gripped the life from his air as her back arched wildly from the bed. Mikael licked everything that dripped from her as she calmed herself to the sheets.

He pushed himself from the bed, covering Lea's half naked body as he was filled with regret and lust. He panted, rubbing the front of his trousers as he moaned. Lea's voice filled his ears as he pulled his straining cock from his pants and stroked himself. It's had been so long since he had partaken in something so wanton and forbidden.

He gripped himself, as Leabella filled this thoughts.

_ "Mikael..." _

Her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. His panting filled the room as Lea's eyes flew open. She was breathless as she saw Mikael at the fireplace, consumed in his own lust. She was too weak to move from the bed as her hand wondered between her wet legs, rubbing again at her clit as she bit back her moans to not alarm Mikael.

There were no words but the curses from Mikael as his hand moved faster. Lea covered her mouth as she came again. She panted as she heard her name on Mikael's lips as his seed flew to the edge of the fireplace. Her numbed hip burned as Lea fell back to sleep, satisfied as a small smile drifted across her lips, dissolving into the night.

She used whatever strength she had to move so that Mikael had room...

Mikael couldn't stop as his knuckle formed around the edge of the fireplace, making the wooden frame whine as he started to calm himself. He panted looking back to the bed as Lea was asleep under the sheets as she had moved herself across the giant bed. He pulled his shirts off, cleaning his seed from the floor and tossing the clothing into his fireplace. He pulled on one of his father's shirts and closed his eyes as he moved his tongue, still tasting Lea on the tip.

What was she doing to him?


	6. The smell of newer things

Maurice shook on the cart, trying to keep himself hidden so he wouldn't get kicked off. He prayed that the cart would be heading to his village so he could find anyone to help him get Lea back. He needed Halgaston.

The cart slowed as he poked his head from under the sheet he was hiding under. He rolled off and headed for the inn as the cart was directed into town.

"Hello," he whispered as he tried pushing the door open.

He moved to one of the guest rooms on the other side of the inn, knocking on the window to try and get someone's attention. After minutes of silence, he pushed the window open and tumbled inside, pushing it closed behind him. He wandered into the dark inn and shuffled up the steps into his own room. He stripped of the worn and putrid clothes and slide into the thick sheets of his bed.

Maurice's eyes drifted closed as he slowly warmed himself with the covers.

Lafleur stayed asleep in her own furs, muttering as she tried not to scream. Deep in her thoughts she ran from a drunken Halgaston and his men as they ran after her. She had fled into the dark forest as they chased her with ropes and torches. They grunted and spat sexual insanities to her.

The voices got closer, praying that the wolves would find them all, at least giving her an advantage. Behind every tree, her brother appeared, taunting her as he adjusted himself in his pants. Lafleur cried as she ran.

_ "Lea. Where are you?" _

-

The fading dark of the sky greeted her as Leabella was filled with a calming warmth. The night had felt like a dream to her. She checked between her legs feeling no actual wetness but from the look of the new room, meant she really did almost die in her old room. She looked behind her, seeing a sleeping, peaceful Mikael with his arm around her naked waist.

"Oh god," she whispered.

It was a whole day in the castle and she still was alive. Her hip burned but the flesh under the cloth was almost even in color. She moved from the sheets, and tiptoed to the impossibly large wardrobe. Her finger found the large selection of dresses and gowns as she looked for something.

Since this was now her home, she would have to start acting like a lady in front of the servants and in front of Mikael. This was his home. She stopped at a deep blue dress that reminded her of her mother's eyes.

She was tempted to get back in the bed but she didn't want to be there when he woke up. There was a small thrill in her as she felt the gown on her skin, still twisted from the night before.

_ Could it have been a dream _ , she asked herself.

She inspected the fireplace tracing the talons that dug into the wood.

There was a quick moan from the bed as Mikael shifted. Lea tore off the shirt and headed into the hallway naked as she quickly pulled the dress over her head. She wandered the halls, stopping at a full length mirror as she saw how different she looked. Lea was too busy to notice the cleanliness of her face or her tamed hair as it laid braided over her shoulder. The blue dress showed off skin that she always kept covered and her chest felt over exposed.

At times, Leabella wondered to herself why Halgaston was the only man in the village that drooled after her. She didn't want him or any other man for that matter. The smile she held for her new image quickly disappeared as she continued down the halls. Perhaps Mikael only wanted her just to satisfy himself. She agreed to stay, not to be his concubine but she couldn't help but think about how he was hunched over the fireplace as he moaned with his cock in his hand.

Lea fanned herself as she shook the image from her head. She stopped, leaning against a newer, grander door. The designs were untouched from Mikael's fury and from a clean rag.

Her finger pushed at the door as a smell of old paper filled her nose. Lea closed her eyes and inhaled as she was drawn into a dark room. She put her hands in front of her again as one foot lead the other until she hit a wall. She looked up seeing the faintest break of day as she fiddled with the curtains. With each pull, the curtains showed her the vast library she had ventured into. The space could have easily been two inns pushed together.

The smell of the paper sent her forward as Lea ventured into the rows and rows of books. She wasn't sure of where to start but giggled to herself as her hands shot up to the selves above her.

-

_ "Lea..." _

_ "Mikael." _

Mikael could smell her in the sheets. In the pillows, her scent was waking him but he didn't want to... Not yet.

His eyes were bothered with the sun as it peaked its ugly head over the North Mountains. He looked around to the empty bed.

"Lea?"

The wardrobe was open as was the bedroom door. Mikael smiled, following her scent down the hall as he fixed his clothes from the night before.

Three times.

It was the number of times Mikael woke up and found himself in the bed with Lea. It had been so long since Mikael had wanted to sleep in an actual bed. He had been with plenty of women but none of them made him want to stay in the bed and he could tell that Leabella was no harlot. The aroma of her sent his nightmares away and into blissful dreams he never knew existed with the best sleep he ever had in years. He stretched as he was lead to the library.

He had forgotten the smell of his mother's collection of tales. He remembered he stopped going in after his parent's death. Any combination of his mother's words would send him into despair and the start of his ongoing temper.

Mikael wondered what his parents would have thought of him if they could see him now. He was a monster, a beast. The castle was covered in his fury and he had sent a man into the harsh winter, separating him from his daughter who was wandering around the castle injured because of him.

Klaus hummed to himself as he carried a pail of rugs in his hand. He stopped seeing Mikael at the open doors of the library. Klaus remembered when Mikael was younger and would always accompany his mother to the library to read after supper.

Klaus ducked behind a cabinet in the hallway as Mikael's fist balled up. He flinched as his master raised his hands rose to his side, expecting a temper but instead tears streamed from his eyes as he choked back a sob and entered the library. Klaus dropped the rugs in the hall and ran to the wall in search of his mother.  
-  
Mikael felt the musty carpet under his feet as he eased into the library, letting the happy memories fill his mind as color appeared in the wood. He wiped the tears away, running his palms run over the columns of books. He turned into the one section of tales his mother enjoyed, seeing Leabella reaching for a book as she turned to Mikael.

A smile was brought to his face as he saw Lea in his mother's dress, with the loose braid flowing over her shoulder.

"Hello, Mikael."

"Good morning. How is your hip?"

"It stings but its better."

"Good. Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"No. Not since I got here."

Mikael feel short of words. He saw Lea bit her lip as she turned to the selves. He couldn't take back what he did to cause her to leave or what happened in the bedroom.

"I'm sure a meal will be prepared shortly. I don't... uh, read as much as I used to."

"We don't have many things to read in the village but we enjoyed what we could. Lafleur always enjoyed reading to me..."

"Your sister?"

"Sister Figure. We took her in when her brother refused to care for her properly."

"Was he ill?"

Lea's beautiful smile disappeared.

"He was the one who left my father in the woods, a despicable man. He may very well be the devil himself."

"What of your mother?"

"She died while giving birth to me. What of yours?"

"Wolves."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she saw the distant look in his eye. Mikael saw the way Lea wrapped her fingers around the book when she spoke. The safe grip on the spines were giving her something unreal to hold on to.

"If you want this could be yours."

"What?"

"The library. No one ever really come in here, not even me. Lamer will come and dust once a month but that's it, really. It can be your sanctuary should you need to be alone from the palace or from me."

Lea looked around, stunned at the gifts given to her as her mouth dropped open.

"I don't know what to say," she said kissing the side of his face, "Thank you!"

Mikael was tempted to turn his head and kiss her but inched away as Lea was filled with excitement. Why didn't she resent him anymore? _She should be furious_ , he told himself.

"I should go check on breakfast, I am sorry for my behavior last night and for the night beforehand."

"I forgive you."

"Thank you, Leabella."

It was strange for Mikael to hear those words. Lea knew whatever had happened to Mikael had changed him, whether it was for good or worse reasons that he would never explain but from the day before when they stood face to face, Lea knew she had some part of why he was changing.

"Mikael! Wait..."

He turned for the door, ready to run as his blood started to boil but there was no anger in him.

"Yes?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Lea was quick to rush by his side.

_ I want spread you out over the nearest table and devour your cunt while you scream my name again. _

"None that I can think of."

"Okay."

She turned into the aisle out of his sight.

" _Why didn't you say something_ ," Mikael asked himself.

"I know what you did last night." Mikael felt himself blush as he turned to the empty aisle.

"Lea?"

"I had dreamt about you while I was asleep," her voice echoed, "I'm not sure why. You were so kind and... Gentle with me..."

"This was all my fault, Lea. I never should have done what I did. I understand if you are angry."

Her footsteps stopped deeper in the library as Mikael started the follow her.

"What if I wanted it?"

"I'm honestly not sure of what to say..."

"Say you'll do it again."

Mikael could feel himself harden, wanting to find Lea and press her against the nearest bookcase.

"I don't think I'll control myself, it's been too long."

"You won't hurt me, Mikael."

He stopped in his tracks as he ran his thumb across his claws. Instantly, he remembered how loud Lea screamed when he pulled the wolf from her, slashing her hip in the process. As much as he wanted her, he wasn't going to chance hurting her again. Mikael turned on his heel, seeing Lea place a book back on the shelf.

"I will. I don't want to hurt you."

Lea nodded and wandered away.

"Okay..."

"What the hell am I doing," he whispered.

He followed Lea to a dead end as she began stacking a pile of books to read. She hummed to herself, singing softly in French as her fingers ran over the spines as he silently stepped forward. Lea was busy making a small sanctuary for herself. He found he couldn't really stop himself. Mikael pressed himself against Lea, scaring her as she dropped a book. Mikael caught it, placing it on the pile as Lea stood completely still.

He could feel her body shake as he lifted the hair from her shoulder. He closed his eyes, leaving small kisses at the small of her neck, kissing the goose bumps as her breath caught.

"If I could... control it... what would you want," he whispered.

Lea kept her eyes forward and took his hand, guiding it to her shoulder.

"Whatever you want..."

Mikael's fingers played with the top of the dress. He pulled it down inch by inch as he kissed each new surface of skin that showed. Lea's eyes drifted shut as Mikael took his time with her. The hem didn't fight Mikael's pull as the dress went lower and lower until the top of the corset rested at the top of her breasts.

The top lace of the dress moved in a waves across her chest as Mikael moved his hands to the front of her bust. He pulled the fabric from her chest, showing off her breasts to the emptiness of the library.

"Mikael," she whispered as Mikael teased her neck. He formed his fingers to her now heaving breasts. They were both convinced this was all a dream, just waiting to wake and face reality. Mikael held her close to him as his grinding hips pinned Lea to the edge of the bookcase. He growled, wanting more as he panted like an animal in heat.

"You were so beautiful, Leabella. The way your back arched, the softness of your voice..."

He ran the edge of his claws near Lea's hardened nipples as she moaned. Her head rolled forward as she pushed back against Mikael's hips. An instinct took over as his hands shot to either side of her hips and grabbed her dress, lifting the skirt from the floor. Mikael heard the blood pump in Lea's veins as the skirt went higher, stopping as Mikael felt the warm skin near the top of her thigh.

"Mikael?"

"I already know what I want, Lea. If you can't tell me what you want, then _show me_."

Lea's trembling hand covered Mikael's as she guided it to the top of her core. She moved his hand in the secret way she would touch herself, which was a simple luxury in her spare time.

"Like this," she panted softly.

Mikael moved his hand as quick as he could, kicking Lea's feet apart while her hips buck into his hand. He held her close by her chest and by her cunt as Mikael scraped his fangs along the side of Lea's neck.

All of this was new and pleasurable to Lea. Her fingers grabbed at the bookcase as her panting grew heavier. Curiosity was getting the best of her as she felt his cock hard against her rear. Lea bit her lips together, holding in what moans she could.

"Please, Lea. Let me hear you."

Her mouth opened for a breath and in return her body heaved as her moans fell from the walls. Mikael could feel her desire surface as he tasted more of her skin. Lea's legs began to shake as they started to close around his hand. He only worried for a second that her weakening state would cause her to fall and scratch herself but her hand wrapped around the back of his neck for support, assuring him that his mouth was what she needed. Her head fell back to Mikal's shoulder as her body began to seize.

Her soft whimpers of her coming undone were music to his ears as Mikael felt her silk desire coat his fingers and his nostrils. When she settled, Lea braced the bookcases in front of her, feeling only the briefest moment of fatigue as Mikael caught her.

"Shh, shh. I've got you, my Lea," he whispered.

_ My Lea. _

The voice easily rolled off his tongue and into her calming ears as the blush hid the shock of his words. For years, Lea always felt like the pig in the center of a tabled feast with an apple in her mouth as men, especially Halgaston, drooled over her and treated her like a piece of meat but Mikael...

He was so patient and caring with her. He wasn't demanding expect for when he asked her what she wanted. No ever asked her...

Mikael only took a single step back as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the warming desire from his fingers. Lea and Mikael watched each other intently as his eyes rolled shut from the taste of her. He thought only a little bit of her was all he needed but the throbbing of Mikael's cock and primal instinct nearly took over as Lea turned to him half dressed.

Mikael stepped forward again, placing each of his arms around her on the bookcase, trapping her as she turned him into the edge. His large hands covered her bare back. Her skin smelled sweeter as his head dropped forward into her neck as she turned to his ear.

"Tell me what you want Mikael," she whispered to him.

The heart in Mikael thundered harshly as he shook his head. Lea wanted to please him as her hands wandered his body. He shook his head harder and inched away as he kissed her palms.

"I am sorry, Leabella."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I... I just don't deserve anything as wonderful or as beautiful as you."  
 

Before Lea could say anything, he was out the door of the Library as Lea followed while fixing her dress.

"Oh no you don't..."

She paced Mikael as he took two steps at a time to put as much distance between Lea and himself as he could before he marked her as he wanted to. In his head, Mikael began to picture how he wanted Lea. On his lap as her breasts greeted him, petrified in the cool palace air. Her legs spread wide as his tongue fucked her cunt without mercy. His cock pleasing her as she was bent over the nearest table as his name mixed with her native curses.

He wanted her almost too badly but he was being punished and knew he could never have her. He ran into the garden as roses began to peak out through the snow. It was far too early for them to even be there. Maybe it was Lea's presence that was bringing the castle back to life. He jumped to the nearest branch he could manage to hide in the newly thick branches as he heard Lea run outside.

Callron appeared from his garden shack with his tools in hand as he whistled.

"Good morning, Miss Leabella. Look at you up and about. You certainly are a strong thing aren't you?"

"Oh, yes. T-Thank you."

Mikael saw as Lea turned, nearly falling to the steps as Callron caught her.

"Well now. You may need a bit more rest with all the excitement. Let's get you something to eat, Miss Leabella. Come be our guest..."

"It's just Lea, please..."

Mikael watched her disappear back inside with the servant as his gaze turned back to the sky. The clouds were quickly fading as the sun shone brightly through the trees and warmed his hair. He took in a breath and watched as the back of his hand brushed against a single peach blossom that grew to its fullest in a matter of seconds. More buds appears with the smile appearing at Mikael's mouth as he reclined in the branches.

The castle and its grounds were having a positive effect of Lea bring there.

On the other side of the garden a small flicker of light was hidden in the growing sunlight as she saw Mikael's genuine smile.

_ "About time, my prince..." _

She turned and disappeared into the growing plants and vines of the garden as more green appeared in the snow. By night, the garden would be flush as it once was. The witch knew it was only a matter of time before Leabella saved them all.


	7. Something there...

Lea finished her sweet porridge in silence as she was left alone with her book. At first, she thought her hip was okay but the phantom touch between her legs made her want to move and with the dress constricting her hips, she did her best not to move. She moved into the next room as she sat in the nook with her novel, reading on as she played with her hair and occasionally sneaking a peak at Mikael in the depths of the garden.

The servants watched her from the kitchen as they also watched their master as he wandered the garden. Lamer and Carllon were busy with dusting and the cheery pairing of the two.

"Lamer, just stop."

"She could break the spell. Haven't you noticed it's been hours since he broke a piece of furniture? His anger is subsiding and the castle is slowly coming back to life."

"Oh, pish posh."

"Then look in the surrounding skies! The clouds are disappearing and the others are opening the windows for fresh air. This time last year, snow was up to my knees."

"My dear man, you just need to be thankful that Miss Lea is still alive, God rest her soul. She could have died last night."

"I know but there's something there that wasn't there before. Klaus said he finally went into the library."

"I know, I had to rewash all of the rags he dropped in the hall."

"Why can't the master see that he may feel something for her?"

"Because I don't deserve her."

Both men turned to see Mikael staring at a fresh plucked rose in his hand as he rolled the steam in his fingers.

"That is nonsense, sir."

"How so?"

"I haven't seen you smile like that since you're mother allowed you to keep that toad when you were younger."

Mikael shook his head as he let out a hearty laugh. He looked around the growing garden as he took in the fresh mountain air.

"Perhaps, sir. You should let her know how you really feel."

"That's just it, Lamer. I don't know how I feel. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing bad but..."

"It makes you smile when you see her face..."

"...and you'd do anything for her?"

"I sent her father away. No matter what happens, she'll never forgive me for that."

"He can stay here. He is strong like Miss Lea."

"I'm sorry, gentlemen. Love doesn't happen in just one day."

"Well, not like that it doesn't!"

Ms. Potts slammed down her dishes as she returned to her kitchen, scaring away the rest of the servants.

"Sir, I am really trying to understand what is going through your head."

"I'm sorry, Hilda but I don't even know."

She grabbed his jaw and pointed it to the open door, seeing Lea look out the window.

"You look at that young woman and don't feel anything?"

Mikael did feel lust for Lea but everything he looked at her or thought of her, he couldn't help but be pulled from reality as the world started to seem less and less dark for him. It left him uneasy but he didn't want the feeling to disappear.

"What should I do?"

"Take the day to think, Sire and leave the rest to us. We'll make an early meal and leave you two alone and whatever happens happens. It's that simple. Now go."

Ms. Potts pushed Mikael out of the kitchen and watched Lea as she moved for the other door to a different part of the castle. This wasn't going to be easy at all.

-

"Wake up!"

One of the villagers threw a stale bucket of melted snow on Gaston as he pulled at the stocks around his hands and throat. The man threw open the wood and patted Halgaston on the back.

"What happened?"

"We need help, the snow's started to melt and carts are breaking everywhere in the mud around the village. If I were you, I'd check your hunting cabin for any fallen trees."

Halgaston was left in the town center as people went on about they're day. He stumbled across the dirt paths that were turned into thick mud. His eyes turned north to the inn as he looked to the ground around the front door.

There were no footsteps coming or going from the inn. Lea may have left with Lafleur to find Maurice. Nevertheless, he smiled knowing as soon as he had a meal, a random willing wench and a day’s rest, he would track her and drag them both back to his cabin only he and his men knew of.

The one that got away would finally be his to carry his sons and his sister would keep his many men company. They would both tear and scream but it was just that which made him swollen in his trousers. His ears filled with the screams and chants of the villagers running south to help a few overturned carts, most likely with people pinned beneath them as they screamed for help.

There was other storm coming as clouds started to form overhead. Thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Sounds like someone's answering my prayers."

He whistled as he made his way up the north path towards the inn. He looked down on the village like looking down at an anthill, knowing all ready of its coming destruction. He found some dirty grass near the well and pulled a flint from his boots, lighting the grass. Halgaston was weak at first as he nearly lit himself on fire. He broke the pipe leading to the wine cellar that Belle didn't know how to open as he tossed the fire hoping it would catch on something.

The grass fell on top of Lafleur's pile of unused blankets and clothing as she remained hidden under her thick furs to keep herself warm. She had forgotten how many times she had woken and fallen asleep, mostly from her nightmares.

_ This time she was already caught as her brother bound her wrists together. She didn't care how much blood she drew, as long as she tried to get away, that was all that mattered. _

_ Her head turned to the growls of the room, thinking it was the wolves but instead the men were striping themselves as they licked their lips. Lafleur screamed as Halgaston tied her wrists to the ceiling and tore the worn dress from her body. _

_ "No!" _

_ Her cries fell on deaf ears as she watched Lea from her own corner with her wrists tied to a secure hook. There were bruises covering her face and her dress was only torn in the places her brother liked. Lea disappeared from her view as his bare men circled Lafleur, waiting to see which one would be first. _

_ She kicked up her feet and hit who she could until a strong hand pulled back by her hair. _

_ "I guess I'll start," said Halgaston as his hands wandered her naked body. _

Lafleur woke in a cough. She had been screaming from her dreams for hours with her voice finally giving out. The sweat poured from her as she lifted the thick furs. She didn't want to chance anyone finding her with a lit fire so she ended up putting it out again before she fell back asleep. The cold had easy found her and she protected herself with the furs until it was unbearable.

She threw the furs off and was greeted by a thick smoke as the cellar filled with fire. Lafleur fought to breathe as she scrambled for the door above her.

" _Merde! I thought I put out the fire_!" she cursed to herself as she pushed the wood up. She rolled onto the floor seeing more smoke in the living room. Her lungs started to constrict as she barreled into the front door, breaking it from its hinges as she fell face first into the pool of mud at the front step.

Halgaston had just gotten to his feet as his sister clawed at the ground and gasping for air. Someone was really listening to his prayers. He helped her to her feet and she turned, being burned by his sinister stare. Lafleur made it a single step as she tried to run, only for Halgaston to grab her by the throat.

The sky grew darker as did the smoke as parts of the inn had finally caught in flames. He was careful not to kill her as she grew weak until she lost consciousness in his arms. He hauled her small body over his shoulders as he made his way back to the barn, having no strength to carry her on horse to the cabin. He found the old horse in the stable as he hooked up the cart to its saddle, and placed Lafleur in the back on the soft hay.

Halgaston stopped for a moment as he admired his sister. The dark hair that matted her face was delicate as the rest of her. The same stirring that Belle gave him was the same when he looked to his sister.

"Maybe I'll break you in first so the boys will be softer on you..."

He grunted as he climbed the horse and adjusted himself, making a promise not to touch either of them before they were securely in the cabin.

Maurice stumbled through the open door with his mouth covered as he wrapped himself in a table cloth. He woke from the dead of his sleep as smoke filled his nose. He steadied his breath as he heard someone whistling with his cart driving past the house, heading north. Maurice was sane and alarmed as he saw Halgaston riding with his sleeping sister in the back of his cart. At once, he run for the cart and slowly hid himself in the hay near Lafleur. It would be what Lea would have done if she was there.

Maurice looked back as his home began to disappear in the fire as no one rushed to put it out. His fingers found a small sickle as he gripped it in his hand. He would kill Halgaston and flee with Lafleur when she woke. Then they would go north again and beg the monster to let his daughter go or end up drawing his blood.

"Don't worry, Leabella. We're coming for you..."

-

The day went on as Lea walked in and out of the library. After a few books were finished, she walked around the library, nearly apathetic to the weary colors on the wall as she let her finger collect dust. She pulled a single book from the shelf and found herself back in her newer room.

She knew the old one was colored in her blood from the night before. Lea shut herself away and groaned as she felt her hip burn.

A knock on the door made her jump as Babette appeared in the doorway.

"Ms. Lea? Dinner will be served soon."

"I'm sorry, I almost expected you to come out of the wall like last time."

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that! We have guests now and I wouldn't want to intrude on you privacy."

"Thank you. You can stay if you'd like, I'm not sure of what to wear."

"I know just the thing," said Babette as she rushed to the second wardrobe and flung doors open, revealing more elegant evening dresses as her eyes were filled with every color imaginable and even a few she didn't know existed.

"They're all so beautiful."

"They..." Babette stopped trying to find her words. "They should fit you beautifully."

"Whose were these, if you don't mind me asking?"

Babette's smile was wearing as she looked to the wardrobe.

"They belonged to his mother. She was a graceful and kind woman, much like yourself."

"I'm actually that as kind as I seem."

"I can tell, Ms. Lea. I can see it in your eyes."

"What happened?"

"Wolves. They were looking to other areas for a match for the master. Before this, he was a simple, irresponsible young man. He was pushed to further himself as anyone else but the pressure to mature overcame Mikael and his parents thought a bride would be best for him."

"That's horrible."

"Then his temper got the best of him one night with a weary traveler and now this."

Babette held up her hands as Lea touched her paper soft skin. The light from the fireplace made her see though. How angry did Mikael have to be that this and his appearance have to be for this to happen? Lea was shocked knowing he had almost changed his attitude only hours before with her being there.

"I can only imagine the poor dear that would have married him before," she giggled as she stepped up to the dresses that called out to her.

"None of them would have made him smile like I've recently seen."

Lea blushed knowing this to be true.

"Does Mikael have a favorite color?"

"I don't remember but," she winked as she reached towards the back of the selection, "He does favor a brighter color."

Babette smiled as she pulled a golden dress. Lea gasped as she saw the dress Babette picked, her fingers running over the silken fabric. The sleeves would have been formfitting and the necklace was a bit lower than the dress she was already wearing. This was so screaming for trouble and Lea couldn't wait to put it on.

"Do you think you could help with my hair too, Babette?"

"Always a pleasure to help, Ms. Lea..."

-

"Stop! That's enough water!"

Ms. Potts tossed the brush into Mikael's bath as she stepped back and wiped her hands of his wet hair.

"Then I suggest you wash yourself properly! God knows the last time since you've properly bathed yourself."

"I'll do it myself just at least put back the screens."

She sighed as she pushed the screens, shielding him from her sight.

"Ms. Leabella is a lady and I expect you to treat her as such and not like last night, do you hear me."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts."

Last night. It seemed like years but he remembered everything so clearly. His temper as Lea ran for her life into danger. His scream of pain and blood quickly replaced her writhing under him as he felt himself grow hard.

A lady. Yes, she was a lady, a lady that brought a smile to his face and a terrible stir to his loins. Mikael needed her, but he didn't want to take her for her own safety. It would have been something as easy as holding her in his arms as he did when he slipped into her bed.

He shook his head and frantically scrubbed at what he could to make himself acceptable for Lea. His fur was brighter as he looked down to the dirty water of the tub.

"I'm going to fetch something of your father's for you to dine in. Try not to dirty yourself again in the time it'll take me to get back."

The door thundered shut as he remain unchanged. His hand clutched his hardened cock with he moved his hand in a maddening pace as his wrist twisted like his confused feelings. He saw Lea and the ways he would make her moan under his hand. Mikael lasted only for so long as he came in the bath water, cursing to himself as he throbbed and hardened once more.

Tonight was going to be difficult to control himself, wondering which of the dresses she would choose from. His erection grew worst and his mouth watered. Mikael hid himself as Ms. Potts returned with a special deep blue attire that his father would wear on special occasions with his mother. He had forgotten about it completely.

Mikael dressed in peace as he brushed back the hair from his face, giving himself a look in the mirror. He almost looked dashing in the clothes chosen for him. He took his time as he made his way to the dining room as the servants were preparing for supper. He took them something not timely and light but wolf meat would fill them up too quickly.

He sat in his chair and waited as thunder was heard in the distance, reminding him of his conflicted feelings for Lea. He was a danger to her as long as she was there and he was willing to let her leave if it meant her to be safe. He was not willing to use her affection to break the curse upon himself. His heart broke as he waited, he would tell her after they would finish dining but anything could happen as soon as silence filled the room.

The far door opened as he saw Lea enter. His heart stopped altogether as he saw the golden dress flow from her skin. She was a vision as she met his eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a flowing mane as it rested at her back. She blushed almost ashamed to be wearing the dress.

"Well."

"Good evening, Mikael."

Ms. Potts shot him a look as he rose from his chair too quickly, knocking it to the floor. He was a complete blunder, trying to compose himself as Lea did her best to hide her smile. Mikael sorted himself as he took Lea's hand, guiding her to the seat across from his.

"You look beautiful this evening, Leabella."

"Thank you, you look charming as well."

Mikael helped her to her seat as he remembered his father's ignored words of table etiquette.

" _Remember to put your shoulders back. Offer a subtle smile, don't scare the poor thing. Stop slumping like a dog!"_

Dinner had gone smoothly as he tried to be the man his father was teaching him to be. They finished in silence, dreading as she rose from the table and smiling to him.

"Thank you, Mikael. For everything that you've done. I know I've said it before but I could never thank..."

"Don't. I'd rather you didn't."

He stopped unable of what to say. Instead of blundering himself, he took Lea's hand and kissed it like his mother had taught him.

_ "Only do it if you want her to stay..." _

Lea's smile lowered as she left Mikael in the dining room. She smiled for as long as she could until she was in the safety of her room. She leaned against the wardrobe as tears started to stream down her face.

She wanted Mikael to show a greater interest in her as he did in the library but she feared that was all it was going to be. This was to be her life of false promises and no love from Mikael that she felt for him.

A knock came on the door as she jumped, quickly wiping away her tears.

"One moment," she yelled as she calmed herself.

She took a breath and opened the door, finding Mikael towering her without his dinner jacket.

"I just wanted to wish you a good night, Lea. I hope that you have a good sleep."

"Thank you."

They waited for each other to move but both were motionless as the silence was once again unbearable.

"Would you like to come in, Mikael?"

"I should say no. This is your room after all."

"But this is your castle, you are entitled to come in if you wish."

Mikael cursed to himself, knowing that Lea wanted him to go in but he was dying to as he shook his head and entered, choosing to sit on the couch nearest to the balcony, facing the Northern Mountains and the farthest away from Lea.

Lea sighed as she slowly paced the room, wondering what was going through his head.

"Are you afraid to touch me? I have a feeling you are trying to avoid me."

"I nearly killed you last night, Lea. You screamed so loud when they closed the wounds."

"I do have others that I closed myself, somewhere worse than others."

Mikael blushed, not realizing there was more of Lea that he hadn't seen.

"That's not all you are afraid of, are you?"

She stopped behind the couch and ran her fingers through his hair as he sighed, leaning his head back into her hand.

"How do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"I enjoy this. I enjoy everything you do, Lea. It doesn't feel... I don't know anymore."

"You feel you don't deserve me..."

"But I would want you too much and I don't know why."

"Would you have me?"

Mikael braced the couch underneath him as he tensed up. Lea saw that within a few moments, he would get scared and run from the room, leaving Lea to her thoughts and reoccurring sexual frustrations. She pulled the loose golden sash from her waist as she bent forward to Mikael's ear.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Mikael," she said turning her head to the shell of his ear as her voice turned into a whisper, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he said in a pant.

"Close your eyes."

Lea lifted the sash to his eyes and under his horns, tying it only tight enough to keep the sash comfortable for him. She circled around the couch as she removed her shoes. Lea undid her hair as it cascaded down her back. The wind outside howled, trying to open the doors and ruin the evening for them.

She undid part of her dress, grabbing Mikael's hand and guided it up to the side of the dress as his breathing changed.

"What do you want, Mikael?"

"I want you."

"How," she whispered.

Mikael pulled her closer, feeling the shape under the dress and corset as his fingers began to twitch.

"You can tell me, Mikael or show me if it helps."

He reached up for the sash and pulled it off, only to tie it around Lea's eyes as she was still for him.

"I want to watch you, Lea, just like I did last night."

Mikael pulled Leabella to straddle his lap, letting her hands fall to either side of her. He wanted her like this, that way she would hold him down and stop him from running away. He let his padded hands run up her sides and up to her chest as Lea sighed with her head leaning to the side. Mikael craned his head as left a soft kiss at the base of her neck. Lea's hand wrapped around his neck to hold him close while the other anchored into his shoulder to keep herself straight.

Mikael undid the buttons on her dress like he was carefully unwrapping a present. Lea could barely keep herself controlled as she felt Mikael's cock harden underneath her. Mikael tilted her back as he worked the dress off of her. The golden dress piled at the side of the couch as Mikael tried to swallow a lump in his throat. Lea stayed straddled on his lap as she began to feel self-conscious, only wearing her undergarments and the simple white corset that Babette helped her in. With the way she was sitting, she found it hard to breathe.

"You look beautiful, Lea."

She only smiled.

She leaned forward, slowly burying her lips into the fur on his neck. Mikael grabbed onto her hips, grinding up against her core as she moaned over the rain outside. He felt his nails raking dangerously close into Lea's thighs as he tried to pull her closer. She opened her legs more, letting Mikael build to the already impending pleasure.

Lea knew she was growing wet as her fingers twined into the combed perfection that was once his hair. Mikael pulled her away as Lea grew breathless.

"I can't breathe..."

Mikael said nothing as he cut the back ribbons of the corset. He didn't stop as he shredded the corset completely open a growl spilled from his throat as the yanked the fabric away, leaving her chest bare as he took in her naked beauty. He knew he was close to losing control. Lea gasped at the draft, now caressing her chest. She crossed her arms over her breasts and moved from his lap as she tried to catch her breath. She almost ran into the nearest wall before she pulled the sash from her eyes.

"Lea, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me."

She turned to Mikael, taking his hands again as his eyes burned into her flesh. She placed them at the small of her back. She pulled him close as she braced the back of the wall, kissing him once on the lips.

"What do you _really_ want to do, Mikael," she whispered.

He took her lips, enveloping her as she disappeared between him and the wall. Mikael's mouth traveled down, teasing her neck and moaning at the top of her chest as he found her nipples hardened by him. His thumb moved across her nipple as she whined and arched into him.

"I want you like this."

Mikael suckled her softly, moving farther down as he knelt in front of her. He lifted a leg to his shoulder and spread her sex wide as he looked up to Lea. Her chest was heaving as he licked once at her clit while keeping his eyes on her, drawing a moan from her. His hands wandered her she as Lea's back started to chafe from the wall. Mikael moved his tongue to Lea's jewel, making her jump and whine as she grabbed onto his horns. It only pushed him further to stop and lift her from her feet as he carried her to the bed.

Mikael almost moved back down her body until Lea stopped him.

"No," she panted.

"What's the ma..."

Lea pulled his face to hers as she left a kiss to his lips. Mikael was still as she pulled him to the mattress, allowing himself to get lost in her lips. Lea's hunger quickly surfaced as she pawed and pulled at his clothes, ready to take him.

Lea slipped out of his reach as she pulled his trousers down. He whined slightly as she took his cock into her hand.

"Will you let me take care of you, Mikael?"

"Yes," he panted, pulling his shirt open.

He grabbed Lea by her arm leading her to his lap again sans his clothing. Mikael pulled them to the headboard near the middle of the bed. Lea took her time as she teased herself with the tip of Mikael's cock.

He gasped wanting very badly to have his human nails to dig into her skin and pull her close. The heat of her core drove him mad as he felt more and more of her wetness.

"Please, Lea," he begged.

She opened herself wider for him and positioned him as she slowly sank down on his cock. Mikael fought to not lose focus as Lea's head fell back with a small whine escaping her. She circled her hips, going further as she braced Mikael's shoulders. She was still for a moment as their hips touched, feeling herself stretched from his cock. Mikael shifted his hips here and there, making Lea jump.

He leaned up and snaked an arm around her waist as his tongue traced the edge of her breast. He nourished herself on her breast as he turned her into the sheets. He pumped into her as Lea held onto Mikael. Lea mouth dropped open with a whimper making him stop.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, just please don't stop."

Mikael held her hips still and watched as his cock move inside Lea again and again. Lea grabbed onto his hair, wherever her hand rested. Mikael dropped his face to Lea's neck, sucking her skin enough not to break her skin as his thrust became more powerful. Mikael gave into his fear as he laid claim to her as her voice filled the room, wanting more of him.

Mikael looked down to Lea as her back bent in pleasure. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared to Mikael, grabbing him tenderly by the back of the neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss. Once his lips met hers, the hunger was gone and all he could feel... He wasn't sure what it was.

His hips moved slower and his hand cupped the side of her face as he kissed her again. She moaned, bucking her hips as her own tongue passed his lips. Mikael held onto Lea for dear life as he began to quicken his thrusts again. He pulled Lea's hips from the bed as she softly started to cry out. Mikael felt the tip of his cock against her tensing walls. Her hands clawed at the headboard. Her face began contorting as her back rose from the bed.

Mikael hesitated for a moment, but gladly carried on as Lea's walls clenched his cock in pleasure. He dug his nails into the mattress, trying not to hurt Lea as he pounded harder into Lea by holding her around her waist instead of bruising or cutting her skin. Mikael spilled in Lea as her own knuckles wrapped around the bedspread.

His head spun in bliss as he moved from Lea. His skin was fevered everywhere as was hers. His face buried into Lea's neck, taking in her sweat as she was slowly coming down from her high. He panicked looking down to the wet sheet, not seeing blood but the mixture of their sex as he felt Lea's hand to his face.

"See? You have nothing to worry about," she said in a happy daze.

Her eyes drew him back to the bed. Mikael tensed up as he looked down to Lea as her hair spread across the pillows. He felt the urge to take her again and watch her writhe from his touch but it was in that moment that he tried to move from the bed. Lea grabbed his wrist at the last second. Mikael's heart hurt as Lea's grip tightened.

"No, you don't..."

"Lea, please..."

Lea was already on her knees next to him as she turned his head, placing another kiss to his lips. The kiss lingered more than it did, convincing him to stay. She guided him under the sheet. The sight of her nakedness was like a blank canvas in one of the hallways just waiting to be torn to shreds under his beastly hands.

A small smile crossed both of their faces as Mikael grew hard again. He pulled Lea to him cautiously.

"You'd want this?"

"Yes. I'd want... I _do_ want this. Again. Please don't say no."

His large hands roamed the back of her thighs, pulling her closer still.

"What happens if I mark you?"

"I want you too, Mikael. It's supposed to happen that way. Make me yours."

A devilish grin crossed his face as he pulled her neck close.

"Gladly," he playfully hissed into the small of her neck as he latched onto her skin.

Lea whined and panted as Mikael painted places of her skin from his lips and the edges of his claws.

A few servants sat in the kitchen finishing the dishes and the evening chores as Lumer and Babette pressed their ears to the wall, listening only for a little bit. Babette jumped feeling something in her chest as a thunder rolled through her veins. She grabbed Ms. Potts hand and pressed it to her chest. Ms. Potts dropped her task and gasped as she quickly pulled herself away. She hid a quick smile and snapped to attention.

"Will you both please come away from the wall? They deserve privacy!"

"What are they doing, Mama? What are they listening to?"

"Boy, your bread is about to start burning."

"No!"

Klaus ran off to the other side of the kitchen as Lumer pulled himself away from the wall. Callron stopped washing the dishes as he looked to his friend.

"What is that?"

"What?"

Callron reached up wiping a tear away as they all looked to his finger in wonder.

"It's working," said Lumer as he clapped his hand. Ms. Potts blocked everyone from the wall as the chores came to a finish.

"Everyone to the doors. We're not using the walls tonight."

Groans filled the halls but we're quickly silent as the bits of walls were slowly repairing themselves, bringing a smile to everyone's faces.

Lea's hand shot up to the headboard as she started to tense on Mikael's lap. His nails only raked her skin as he thrusted up into her tight cunt. Lea stopped trying to hide her voice. She started to fall back as Mikael caught her and held her close, growling into her ear.

"Harder," she panted in his ear.

"As you wish," he whispered.

He rolled them to her back as he rose to his knees. He entered her again and lifted her ankles to his shoulders as he pounded into her cunt. Lea's head thrashed from side to side as her cries sent him into a fury. He grabbed her burnt hip, making her scream as her nails dug into his hand. His head fell back as he let out a roar while he released with Lea.

Mikael caught himself as he weakened over Lea. He fell to her side as his sweat made his hair mat down. Lea shook as she turned to Mikael. He pulled her flush to his chest, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Thank you," whispered Lea as she kissed Mikael.

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip as her flushed skin brought a smile to his face.

"No, Lea. Thank you."

They closed their eyes and held each other close as the thunder rolled outside. The rain seeped through the window creak, failing to reach the warm bed with the two lover that brought a smile to the witch's face. Her eyes glazed over as she foresaw the pain and the blood that was to come in the next day as she disappeared into the mountain mist.


	8. Into the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my version of this is a bit darker and may be confusing for AU, so I'll clear up a few things. Maurice suffers from what is today known as Dementia. Halgaston is pretty much a dick or as Lea calls him _a pig fucker_. He pretty much does whatever he wants, despite of taboo.
> 
> About two or three more chapters, including the epilogue.
> 
> Thank you for reading

_ Belle? _

_ Lea turned at the drunken slur that was Halgaston's voice. _

_ "No," she whispered as she turned into the dark. _

_ Lea swore she was in the bed with Mikael, safe in his arms. She was dreaming, she knew it. _

_ Belle? Where are you, my sweet Belle? _

_ She gripped the dagger in her hand as she stood in her hunting skins. Lea was ready to gut whomever came close, all she had to do was keep him at bay until she woke. Lea turned to every sound, convinced it was him trying to pull her to madness. _

_ "Come out and face me, you fucking coward!" _

_ "Such a mouth," Halgaston purred into her ear. _

_ Lea turned and plunged the dagger into his chest. She was filled with horror as she saw Mikael pull the blade from his chest as he fell to the floor dead in a pool of his own blood. Lea's mouth opened as she screamed in horror at what she did. _

_ "I guess this makes you mine," chuckled Halgaston as he grabbed Lea. _

_ She was completely immobile as he tied her hands behind her back and cut the clothes from her body as she was bare to him. He pushed her over a hard surface as he held her down by her hair. Lea felt someone behind her as they spread her legs wide enough for it to hurt. _

_ Lea saw a tongue flick lazily across her clit as she saw Halgaston at her core, lapping away at her. She tried to turn away from his moans as she saw another vision of Halgaston approach her with his cock in his hands. _

_ "Open wide, my sweet Belle." _

Mikael was too rest as he turned to Lea. His eyes shot open as he saw the tears fall from her while she slept.

"Lea," he said shaking her, "Wake up!"

Lea sobbed in her sleep as she fought Mikael, thinking him something attacking her dreams. He pulled her close and kissed her as she stilled.

"Wake up, my Lea."

Lea gasped as she woke from her nightmare. Mikael saw the redness and hurt in her eyes. Instead of pushing him away as he had expected, she buried her face into his chest and sobbed as he cradled her head. It hurt him all too badly to see his Lea shrink in fear of whatever was in her dreams. She was already a fierce and fearless young woman. What shook her, Mikael would be sure to protect her from it.

"Who was it," he asked her.

"No one."

"You didn't see no one, Lea. You can tell me."

"Just a pig fucker that doesn't know his boundaries or give a damn for anything decent," she hissed as she turned to face the far wall.

Mikael reached over her and pulled her to his chest as he smoothed her brown waves back. The storm had settled for now but here was still a few flakes of snow mixed with the soft midnight rain.

"I will make sure he never hurts you again."

"I fear for his sister. I left her behind when I went looking for my father. I had promised to keep her safe. God knows what will happen when he gets ahold of her."

Mikael had wanted badly to tell her she had no place in the castle but there was another way.

"Bring them here."

"What," she said keeping her eyes to the ceiling.

"Bring them here. Your sister, your father, whomever you need and they will be kept safe here."

"You'd let them stay?"

"Yes. There is more than enough room but I only hope that your father would forgive me for what I put him through."

Lea turned in his arms as she looked up.

"You're telling the truth."

"Tomorrow morning, we'll go and find them. I promise but it will be dangerous in the rain. We can always wait a day or two before departing."

Lea smiled and closed her eyes as she reached up, kissing Mikael.

"Thank you so much, Mikael."

"Anything for you, my Lea."

She had fallen asleep in his arms and woke long before Mikael. Her thoughts began to bother her to a great deal. Had her father made it home? What if Halgaston kidnapped his sister? Lea's head filled with so much worry as she slipped from the bed, wrapping herself in a robe as she made her way to her old room.

Lea looked in see the room free of her blood. Babette was busy with tidying up the room when she looked up to Leabella, almost knowing she would arrive.

"Good morning, Babette."

"Good morning, Ms. Lea. You look well rested." Lea blushed as she made her way into the room. "Ms. Lea, the strangest thing happened earlier this morning. Klaus was out playing in the snow and he found a horse. It was covered in blood but it had no wounds."

Her heart dropped as she clenched her robe together.

"What did the horse look like?"

"Oh, it's a mare and he's so beautiful! A long black mane with some dirt and a little bit of blood caked on its hooves. There's a large wreath mark on the back near its tail. You should see him."

She did. It was Phillipe. If Phillipe was covered in dirt and blood, that meant that Maurice was in serious danger. She thought for a second and gave a fake smile.

"Perhaps I will, Miss Babette. Do you know where my hunting clothes are? I only wanted to make sure I could look at the damage before I mend them."

"No need, Ms. Lea. I have already taken care of it. They're mended and cleaned in the wardrobe. I also cleaned your father's coat that he left when he was here. My apologies, I must move on to my next task. "

"No, it's fine."

Lea stepped aside and rushed to the wardrobe once Babette was out of sight. She quickly dressed in her old clothes, finding her knifes and bow tucked away on the bottom shelf of the wardrobe. She set out into the empty halls, hurrying the best she could without being seen.

Klaus never left the horse. He had never seen such a creature in all his life.

"Maybe Mama will let me ride you for a little while. I don't mind the extra chores, you will be worth every scrub."

"Phillipe!"

Klaus turned to Leabella's voice as she grew closer to the stable doors. He looked around for a place to hide as he dove for the wooden stable door behind a small heap of hay. Klaus turned at the last second seeing Leabella rush in to the horse. The horse immediately warmed up to her as she threw her arms around its neck.

"We have to go help Papa, Phillipe. We can't leave him out there, we'll find him and Lafleur."

She had hopped on the horses back and rode away towards the front gate. Klaus watched as Lea rode away. He would be in trouble for not stopping Lea escape. Klaus rushed back to the house, trying to think of what to say. If no one asked him, no one would ever know until the master woke.

-

Mikael woke as the stretched out in the bed. He knew how deliciously hard he was as he slowly stroked himself, he knew Lea wouldn't mind. Her voice rang loud in his ears as he remembered every sigh, every scratch of her nails. He moved to the edge of the bed, pumping his cock as he was overcome with lust. His seed spilled to the floor as he took a breath, looking over his shoulder, surprised that Lea was not there. He brushed his thick hair back over his horns. He dressed himself and wandered the halls as he called her name. He found himself at her room, looking down to her robe on the floor, confused.

"Good morning, Master," said Babette.

"Do you know where Lea went?"

"No, master," she said as she carried an armful of bed lines to the open wardrobe, "She only asked if she could see her hunting clothes so she could repair them. I left to carry out my tasks and that was the last time I saw her, Master."

Mikael's head started to spin as he sat on the edge of the bed. He could feel the greatest pain in his chest as he rose to his feet and made his way to the door.

"Master, are you alright?"

Mikael ignored her words as he set off into a run towards the north wing. Babette was speechless as she realized what happened. Ms. Potts walked by taking notice.

"What's with you, all mouth agape. You better shut it before flies get in there."

"Ms. Lea left the palace."

"What?"

"She left and I think she took the horse with her."

"Klaus may have seen her, come!"

They run to the wall and traveled through the castle looking for Klaus. Babette spotted him in the gardens as he was scrubbed the carpeted steps.

"Klaus!"

He jumped at the sound of his mother's voice, almost breaking out into a run before she caught him.

"Did you see Ms. Lea? Don't you lie to me, boy."

"She ran in dressed up in her fur and she called the horse Phillipe. She said they were going to help her Papa."

"Oh, god," said Ms. Potts as she looked to the ascending staircase.

She could only think of what Mikael was doing. Perhaps go back to his habit of breaking the house when in fact he sat calmly at his desk, letting the tears fall freely from his face. He had placed the rose vase in front of him and took the flower from the water as he admired it. Every thorn, every inch of the stem was smooth in his fingers as he looked blankly to the window.

_ "She's gone and she's not coming back..." _

He needed her, to hold her if anything and let her know everything. That he wanted her to stay as his but not like a whore. He wanted to make her smile, to wipe her tears that the pig fucker caused, to do anything for her. Mikael felt his chest twist painfully as he thought of Lea.

He knew he couldn't live without the woman that had turned his whole life upside down in the span of a whole day. He smiled, closing his fingers around a single petal, thankful that he had kept the rose alive for that long. He walked the halls, knowing he'd never see her again and that he was the reason why.

He picked a petal and let it fall to the floor.

_ "She loves me..." _

Mikael enter the room they had shared together, letting the precious hours calm him as he picked another petal from the stem. He reclined in the unmade bed and closed his eyes to see her face.

_ "She loves me not..." _

-

Rain had started to fall about the afternoon as Phillipe's hooves stomped in the thickening mud. Soon Lea would have to stop to rest, she remembered the cabin she saw last summer when she was follow a herd of deer. She took the hidden path south but stopped as she saw the fresh wagon tracks. Whoever was the owner of the cabin may not house her for the day as the rain began to fall in heavier sheets.

She sighed into the sky and heard a blood curdling scream.

"Lafleur?"

Lea thought her ears were deceiving her.

"Lea!"

Leabella sent Phillipe into a gallop as she followed the tracks deeper into the forest. She stopped the horse the minute she heard Gaston's men laughing and cheering. Lea hopped off and tied Phillipe to a nearby tree.

"Stay here and stay quiet or they'll catch us," she whispered.

Lea slowly stalked the high weeds as she inched closer to the cabin. Her eyes shot to the wagon that men were crowding. She arched her neck as far as she could without being seen but the men blocked her view, along with the darkening cloud.

"I said get the hell away from her!"

Lea snapped her neck up to Halgaston's voice as he beat the men away from the cart. His men backed towards the cabin, finally giving Lea a clear line of vision as she looked to the back of the wagon in horror and fury.

Halgaston had crept over Lafleur's body, pulling up parts of her dress as he forcefully snaked his hand between her legs. Lafleur tried to fight him but she was not match for him as he pried her legs apart and entered her roughly with his fingers, causing her to shriek in pain as she tried to move away from him.

Halgaston pulled his fingers away to show a fine bit of blood on his fingertips as he smiled to her.

"No one is to touch her until we find Belle! Anyone wishes to challenge my order will meet his death and miss a change at these lovely pearls," he sneered as he ripped the front of Lafleur's dress, exposing her bare chest to the elements.

"I get them both first but believe me, Lafleur will be well worth the wait."

Lea clenched her jaw and drew her arrow aiming directly for Halgaston's head. As soon as he went down, she would gut every last one of them. There was no chance that she was going to wait to get Lafleur as Halgaston wiped the blood on his hunting jacket.

"Lea," said a voice from behind her.

The surprise made her release her arrow as the man next to Halgaston was hit in the throat.

Lea turned seeing her father clenching a bloody hunting knife.

"What happened?"

"You just gave away our position, you old fool."

The men scrambled to the cabin for their weapons as Lea jumped out from her spot and barred the door shut. She was satisfied from the banging but was knocked from her feet as Halgaston shoved her to the ground.

"Well, now," he said over the thunder, "You've saved us a few hours of coming to your rescue."

He crouched down, only for Lea to shove both her feet into his chest, sending him flying into the mud as Lea scrambled to the cart. She worked quickly to cut Lafleur from the wagon and pull her from the safety of the cabin.

"Lea? You're here!!"

She flung her weak arms around Lea's neck as she pried her arms away. They found Maurice near Phillipe as she pushed Lafleur to the saddle.

"Papa, get on the saddle and take her back to the castle."

"What castle?"

"No, Leabella! There is no chance in Hell I'm taking her there."

Lea slapped him with enough force to rock him on his feet.

"You listen to me now! You take her back and you let them hide you. I'm going back to make sure he doesn't follow, now go! You will be safe. Look at me, I'm still in one piece."

"What happened to your neck?"

Lea blushed remembering Mikael's mark on her neck.

"I had a quick skirmish with a pack of wolves near the castle."

Maurice shook his head and climbed the saddle in front of Lafleur as she held onto him.

"Leabella, I am sorry for what I have put you through. I love you..."

"I know, Papa. I will see you again."

Lea turned as Phillipe rode off into the damp woods. She strode back to Halgaston on the ground as she stripped the access clothing from her body. She tossed off her bow and hid the hunting knife in her boot to give Halgaston a fair fight but that wouldn't matter. Years of injustice would finally take its toll on him.

"Belle," purred Halgaston as he spit his blood to the ground.

"Your own sister?!" She kicked her foot up into the side of his face as he hit the ground hard. "You stupid Pig fucker! I hope you burn in Hellfire."

Lea's fury fueled her as she brought her fist onto Halgaston's face again and again. Halgaston let Lea get in the blows she needed until she tried. He took the moment as he flipped her to her back against the side of the cabin. He rose to his feet, licking his lips as he backed to the door.

He broke the wooden door open with a single kick of his foot as twenty of his men rushed out into the rain. They all looked to Lea as she slowly got to her feet and retrieved her weapons.

"The first one to catch Belle gets second crack at her and Lafleur after I'm done with them."

Lea fled for the forest as his men followed her. At least, they did at first, forgetting they had horses. She used the time to travel as far north as she could with falling down a hill or cliff. The sound of hooves made her dive for a hollow log as she fit perfectly in the wood. All she had to do was wait for them to pass.

-

"Wait," said Maurice as he leapt from Phillipe.

Lafleur grabbed the reins in a panic as she looked to Maurice.

"No, you can't leave me," she begged as she held her dress together.

Maurice smiled as he removed his shirt and gave it to Lafleur to wear.

"Ride north, Lafleur and stay east of the river. You will find a hidden path after the pile of fallen trees. Follow it until you find the castle."

"The castle isn't real. It's only a story."

"Trust me, I need to go find Lea. This is all my fault. Tell the beast that she is in trouble, the servants will help you."

Maurice brought his hand down hard upon Phillipe, sending them into the woods. Maurice covered the tracks in the mud as far and as fast as he could to give Lafleur time to escape. He ran back down the path, making it halfway back to cabin as he saw Halgaston on horse.

Maurice knew what was to happen next. He was old. He was weak and dying. He had stripped the shirt off his back and was doing whatever it took to make sure both women that were the only ones that cared for him were safe and out of Halgaston's way.

Halgaston climbed from his horse and plunged his knife into Maurice's chest. Maurice didn't fight but clung to Halgaston as he lowered the old man to the ground.

"Why couldn't you stay dead, old man?"

"I give my last blessings that the Beast rips you to shreds."

"What Beast? La bête? That is just a myth but you've never told a lie in your righteous life."

He pulled the knife from Maurice's chest, letting him wait for death on the side of the road. His own castle, as soon as he slayed the beast inside. He had heard the tale of the beast in the forgotten castle and never imagined it would be his greatest game. If he were to find the Beast and kill him, Lea wouldn't be far behind to try and stop him. She'd be running right into his sight.

He smiled on top of his horse and put his lips together as he gave a great whistle to signal his men.


	9. The final stand

Lea heard the whistle as she waited for the hooves near the log to disappear she slowly crept out, seeing one of his men remain behind to look for her. She didn't bother with her weapons as she grabbed a small rock and flung it at the back of his head.

He yelled and fell off the saddle as the horse stayed in place. Lea rushed behind him and used him as a stepping stool as she mounted his horse.

"Whore! You're all mine," he said grabbing her pant leg.

Lea turned to kill the man but was silent as she saw a small pack of three wolves advance on them. The man made the mistake of turning as Lea shoved him away.

"Let's hope you can out run them or else you'll be _theirs_."

She sent the horse into a gallop as the man ran shouting after her. He could have been begging her not to go or cursing her before his immediate death but she did indeed hear the screams from him as the wolves tore him to shreds.

Lea stayed on course as the faintest flicker of lightening showed Maurice in his last moments. Lea fell from the horse, fighting the mud as she ran for her father.

"Papa! No, no, no..."

"She rode for the castle. I will be fine here."

"Papa, please don't leave me."

"You have done well, I will see your mother again. It will be fine."

Lea knew there was no way to save him but she couldn't leave him for the wolves. She found a split log as she hid Maurice in a low ditch as she put the wood over him. Lea was conflicted and heartbroken, feeling she had to stay with her father but she knew that Lafleur was not in more danger with Halgaston and his men after her.

She kissed his hand and rose to her feet.

"Lea, tell him... I forgive him."

His hand slipped from her as the life vanished from his eyes. Lea sobbed as she pushed the mud around him to hide his body. She mounted the horse and rode north, not caring if the tears mixed with the rain as it fell down her cheeks.

Lafleur was head for the castle and Halgaston was headed after her. He would find the castle and make it crumble under his touch. He would kill everyone inside including Mikael. Thunder and lightning split the sky as it lit the way north towards the castle.

-

Every servant in the castle sat in the foyer. There were about under a hundred of them. None of them but a few could remember their lives before the curse. They all stopped with chores when they found out Leabella was gone.

All they could do was ask questions.

What would happen to them? They didn't age. What would happen to the master? Most looked to the grand staircase, waiting for Mikael to ascend in a rage as he always did. Klaus reappeared as his mother looked up in worry.

"Well?"

Klaus broke down in tears as Ms. Potts held him close.

"He's picking off the petals of the rose."

Ms. Potts was struck in heartbreak, feeling the stab of a thousand knives that Mikael was choosing death. She held her son close as others moved further into the hall to hide their tears.

"I don't understand, Leabella was to help us."

"She was a woman, not a barter. Stop treating her like that, Lumer! Some things aren't meant to be, I guess."

Carllon slammed his fist into the wooden rail, filling the foyer with racket as everyone jumped.

"That is _horseshit_ , Hilda! How dare you! How dare all of you to accept defeat like that! The master is too drunk with shame to realize that Leabella is perfect for him. There has to be something we can do!"

"Like what? Go out into the storm?! Other have tried to leave and they have never returned!"

"Oh please. What are you scared of? Look!"

Carllon held up the back of his hand as his skin reddened. They all gasped as his knuckle slowly dripped blood. The curse was indeed lifting.

"We're becoming human again and we'll be able to survive outside! We have a few horses. We can find Ms. Lea and her family and bring them here!"

"But the master..."

"To hell with the master! If none of you will help, then I'll go myself."

"Wait," cried Lumer, "I'm coming with you."

Carllon smiled as he smoothed back his paper-like hair. The root were soft but dirty as they both started for the hall to the main door. A loud alarming knock filled the hall as everyone ran for the front door.

"Help!"

They were confused at the stranger that was on the other side as her fist pounded against the door.

Lafleur no longer cared that Maurice was right about the castle. She looked over to Phillipe that was wandering to the other side of the castle. Lafleur turned back to the door and tried to break it open with her shoulder. She was slowly losing strength and was quickly filled with fear as she saw lit torches on the edge of the woods.

"Someone please help!"

She gave another shove as the door opened. Lafleur wasn't sure what she landed on as she looked down to the short but delicate looking young man that held onto her. Carllon pulled the shaken young woman to her feet as the lightening reflected from her frightened eyes.

He did his best to push the other servants away.

"What is your name, dear? Do you know Ms. Lea?"

"Lafleur. Lea went back to the cabin and Maurice... I think he's dead. He said I would be safe here."

Carllon held her close as she choked back her sobs.

"You're bleeding," she whispered, looking to Carllon's hand.

"It's okay. I haven't bled in years. I have Leabella to thank for that," he beamed.

The sound of horse shifted the eyes of the servants to the start of the front gate. Halgaston didn't dare hide his smile as he and his men started for the castle. He felt like Lafleur was waiting for his with the front door wide open.

Lafleur was almost hysterical as she saw her brother. Carllon slammed the doors shut.

"Everyone barricade the door now!"

He led Lafleur from the hall as he stopped Klaus from helping.

"You take Ms. Lafleur and hide her. You stay with her until we call for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

Carllon calmed Lafleur as he took her hand.

"Go with him and arm yourself. You are going to be fine and so will Lea. Now go."

Lafleur wrapped her arms around Carllon, feeling his frightening smooth skin against hers as she turned and kissed his lips. Carllon felt a fire in his belly as he returned the kiss, leaving Klaus and Lumer to look on.

"Thank you," said Lafleur as she pulled herself away.

"Carllon."

"Thank you for your kindness, Carllon."

She was gone from his sight as Klaus pulled her past the staircase.

"Well," said Lumer as he laughed in surprise, "That was unexpected."

"Oh, shut up Lumer. You have Babette. We have work to do."

-

Mikael listened to the sounds of the storm raging outside of the castle. He only opened his eyes as the balcony doors to the room flew open. He was greeted with a cold hell as his eyes turned to the ceiling.

He saw Lea there as she straddled his lap. Tears flowed from his eyes. The many petals that where once on the flower had pooled at his wrist as he had picked them from the stem. They blew in the wind as he looked to the bed sheets. The stem had only three petals left.

He remembered well after the curse started, he only cared about keeping the rose alive. Now he wondered what would happen should the flower run out of petals.

Would he just died on the bed? Would it be agonizing? Would his heart just stop?

It didn't matter anyway. His heart was in pieces and he was now considering coming over the railing into the mountain side below.

He changed his mind as he stayed in the bed and watched as a petal fell off the stem by itself.

-

The doors were doing their jobs but it was only a matter of time before they ventured out and found another way in. Carllon and the other servants were doing their best to keep the pile of furniture steady.

"Wait," said Lumer, "I have a plan!"

Halgaston and his men almost had the doors open when a man looked in.

"They're gone! All of them!"

"Let me see!"

Halgaston looked in, seeing the once servant filled hall was now occupied by the extravagant furniture. The doors were pried open enough for him to enter as he kicked things away here and there. He pushed the last of the furniture out of the way as his men entered to castle with mouths open. The torches showed the aged decor of the castle as they stepped forward into the long hallway.

The doors slammed closed behind them as they turned in every possible direction to find the servants that had vanished so quickly. Halgaston moved to the wall as he saw the craved illustrations of people in the walls. One caught his eye as he looked to the short man in a clean pant and a tight waistcoat bunching at his stomach, reminding him of the short man that had taken Lafleur into his arms.

"Peasants," he snickered as he turned with his back to the wall, "Welcome home, boys."

"Pig fucker!"

Carllon jumped from the walls along with the other servants as they ambushed Halgaston and his men. The servant beat at the men as they shouted and swore. Carllon tried to lock his arm around Halgaston's neck but he feel back to the floor as Carllon grunted in pain. Halgaston drew his knife and swung. Carllon turned at the last second as the tip of the knife cut into his side.

Carllon cried out in pain as Halgaston left his men for the servants that were winning. He carried his torch, climbing the winding staircases to find the Beast.

Lafleur didn't cower but was extremely cramped as Klaus had hidden her in the lower cabinet near the ovens. The slow crackle of the fireplace eased her as she heard movement in the kitchen.

"Ms. Lafleur, one of them is in here," whispered Klaus from the wooden door as she listened.

"What?"

"I'm going to scare him away."

"Klaus, no," she hissed.

Klaus stayed in the wood as long as he could as he crawled the ceiling to the fire poker on the other side of the fireplace. His hands wrapped around the handle of the fire poker as the man turned. He raised the metal above his head ready to strike as the man turned swinging his arm, knocking Klaus to the ground.

"Boy, you think you can sneak up on me? I'm a hunter!"

"You're a pig fucker just like my brother."

The man turned again as Lafleur swung the fire poker into his face, blinding him as he screamed in pain. She pulled Klaus to safety as she held him close, doing anything to calm his sudden tears.

"You leave the scary men to me. I've been fighting them off for years. It's your turn to hide. Now go."

"Yes, Ms. Lafleur."

Lafleur set off into a run, roaring in fury as she tackled the man back into the hallway as she joined the other servants fight off Halgaston's men from the stairs.

-

Leabella rode the horse down the long path as her long hair stuck to her face. She made the front gate, filled with fear as to why the front door was open.

She bumped into men that were running in fear for their horses as she entered the castle to the hell that awaited for her. She knocked down a few men as she made her way to the staircase.

"Leabella!"

Lumer embraced Lea as saw Lafleur beat a man with her fire poker. She turned to Carllon as he held his bloodied side.

"I told you to hide."

"No one tells me to do anything! Are you always bleeding like this?"

She crouched to him as she started to look at the cut.

"Where is he," said Lea after not finding Halgaston in the crowd.

"He went for the master. He hasn't moved all day and may not fight back."

"No."

Lea took the steps two at a time as she ran for the bedroom, praying she would make it there before Halgaston.

Mikael was still in the bed as he looked out into the rain. He held movement behind him as the door was kicked open.

"What in God’s name?"

Halgaston was struck by the image of the beast he had heard so much about. He was almost disappointed that the creature didn't try to leap at him. He drew his bow aiming the arrow at its back.

Mikael turned at the last minute as the arrowhead sliced the edge of his shoulder rather than pierce his back. Mikael shouted in pain as he fell from the bed to the balcony doors.

"You're uglier than I imagined, you know."

Mikael tried to pull himself up but got tangled in the curtains as he brought them down with his weight. He held on to the stem for dear life as Halgaston swung his boot into his side.

He landed on his side as he watched the second petal fall from the stem.

_ Almost there. I'm coming, my dearest Leabella. _

Leabella drew an arrow from her quiver as she jumped across the bed. Her eyes shot up to Mikael as he move to the edge of the balcony, Halgaston flipped his knife in his fingers as he was picking a spot to slash Mikael.

"Stop!"

Both men turned to Leabella's voice as she pulled her bowstring back far enough for the arrow to travel a great distance. The arrowhead itself was pointed straight at Halgaston's face with no intention of missing.

He held up his hands as he back away from her.

"Glad for you to join us, Belle."

Lea kicked her foot up, striking him near his groin as he doubled over in pure pain. She turned to Mikael as the lights returned to his eyes. He was speechless as he looked up to the beautiful fury that was his Leabella.

"And you thought it was going to be dangerous to wait a day."

"Remind me never to call you Belle."

"Don't worry, I will," she said pulling Mikael to his feet, "every possible chance I can, in every way I know how."

The rains whipped their hair as Mikael looked into her eyes. He had to tell her before it was too late.

"Lea..."

Lea pulled Mikael's lips to her as she poured every emotion into her kiss. She'd be damned if she was letting him go so easily. Mikael pulled himself away, taking in the breath he need to tell her. Instead he let out a roar as Halgaston plunged his knife deep into Mikael's side.

Mikael pushed himself from Lea so he wouldn't grab ahold of her and hurt her again. That was what the pig fucker would have wanted. Mikael fell to the balcony as the knife fell out. Lea stood in shock as she saw her greatest fear come true. Her eyes found the pool of blood that was quickly forming under Mikael.

Halgaston reached for her as she backed to the edge of the balcony.

"What have you done?"

"There's nothing else standing in our way, Belle. I'm being as forgiving as I can real now. Should you have been a stranger I would have already slit your throat for most of what you just pulled."

The wheels in Lea mind quickly turned as she knew what was to be done. She let Halgaston take her into her arms.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Be mine, Belle. Be my wife, carry my sons and I will consider forgiving you one day."

His hand wrapped around the ends of her hair as he tilted her head back for a kiss. Lea accepted his lips as she focused on keeping her stomach at bay.

_ Just a little bit longer... _

"My dear, Belle."

He smiled as he guided her hand to the front of his pants. She easily complied as she gripped his cock tightly through the pants all while tracing her tongue with the vein in his neck.

_ That's right, Beast _ , he thought to himself, _I'm claiming your whore in front of you before you die_.

Leabella moved down Halgaston, keeping herself under control as she pulled down his slick trousers, careful to stay clear of his cock as it jumped at her. She made sure the pants were polled at his feet as she left a single kiss to his thigh. Lea looked up to Halgaston as she wrapped her hands around Halgaston's legs and lifted him over the edge. She shifted her weight and gave a mighty heave as Halgaston slipped from the stone railing.

He had no time to realize how fast he was falling or how many times his head hit the stone roof. Lea watched as Halgaston rolled from the lower roofs to the mountains below, she grabbed the knife and flung it after him as she spit over the edge.  
She turned diving for Mikael as his eyes started to drift shut.

"Mikael, wake up."

Lea pulled him from the rain and hoisted him to the couch.

"Lea. Lea..."

He opened his glazed eyes to her as she tried to smile.

"Mikael. Stay awake for me. I need to close the wound."

She tried to move away but Mikael caught her by the wrist and pulled her close.

"I'm glad you came back."

"I am too."

"So I could see you one last time..."

"Please don't say that, Mikael. You just need to fix you and you'll be alright. I promise."

Her tears returned as she looked to the blood drenching her skin.

"No, Lea. This is how it should be. Everything is yours now. Just take care of them."

"No! I'm not losing you too!"

Mikael smiled as he brushed the wet hair from her face. He felt himself drifting as he tried to fight to stay but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"I love you, my Leabella."

His arm dropped as Lea let out a scream.

"You can't leave me, Mikael. Please?! Stay with me, I love you!"

She pressed her lips to him, praying it would revive him. Minutes passed as she wrapped her arms around Mikael and gave into her grief, still refusing to believe he was gone.

The stem rolled in the wind as the last petal fell and carried into the clouds.


	10. The beauty and his lovely beast

Her clothes slicked to her body as she slumped to the floor. She pressed her flushed, red face to Mikael's cold paw as he laid dead on the couch. Her head started to spin as she tried to comprehend the reality in front of her. The gale-like winds had blown out the fire for a while now as she looked to the darkened empty rooms.

She had to get up and check on everyone downstairs to make sure no one was injured but she was confident for the men that left, that they would never be coming back to the castle. They would tell everyone in the village of what happened but no one would listen and they would slip into madness now that Halgaston was dead and gone.

He was finally dead and Lafleur was finally safe.

She rose to her feet and turned to Mikael. His beautiful embers had turned white. She closed them slowly and covered him with her hunting jacket. Now that he was gone, Maurice would see him in heaven and properly forgive him.

Lea slowly paced around the room, trying to think of how to tell everyone that Mikael was dead. She put one foot in front of the other as she made her way down the long hall.

-

He followed the light towards the end of the tunnel, he knew there was no use fighting. Mikael knew he couldn't go back.

"Hello?"

A light blinded him as he stopped and took a breath. He looked down to his side to the wound. It had stopped bleeding but it was still open, oddly enough feeling numb as he touched it.

"Hello, young Mikael."

He turned seeing the witch as she gave him a sympathetic smile. She was still dress in her golden robes just as the night he met her. His eyes focused on the scenery that was forming around him into a lush flower garden.

"You have to let me go back."

"I cannot. This is not how this works."

She braced herself for the temper she was greeted with years ago as Mikael strode to her. Instead, he dropped to his knees and took her hands into his as he sobbed like a child.

"Please, you don't have to turn me back. Just let me go back. Please? I-I cannot live without her..."

"Do this for him. He's grown so much."

Mikael turned to the voice of his father as he stood steadfast and tall next to his mother.

"Mother? Father?"

"Hello, my dear," said his mother as she lifted him slowly from the floor.

They both embraced him, unafraid of what he had become. She brushed back the wet hair behind his horns as the tears fell down his face. His father only offered a smile of pride as he looked to his son.

"We're so proud of you, Mikael."

"But I didn't save her. She saved herself and she tried to save me."

"She came back for you because she loves you."

His father's words rang in his ear. Loves. Lea would spend the rest of her days loving Mikael as he was stuck in the afterlife. He would have waited for her but he wasn’t ready to let go.

"You have to send me back," he begged the witch.

"I will do no such thing!"

"Yes, you will," ordered his mother.

"No, I won't! My magic can only do so much," the witch yelled as she clenched her glowing fists together.

"Why not?" The group turned to Maurice as he smiled to the group. Mikael felt his heart sink in his chest as he saw the once old man standing upright and in good health. Death had its perks, Mikael thankful that his parents didn't show any teeth marks or scratches. "Is it because you were wrong when you thought Mikael wouldn't change. Wasn’t that the whole point of the curse? If you don’t keep your promise, you won’t only be hurting Mikael because my daughter will suffer as well. Leabella has always touched to hearts of everyone she has met."

"You keep your tongue at bay, old man. Have you forgotten what he put you through" hissed the witch as her anger rose.

No one had noticed Mikael's mother rushing to the witch and striking her boldly across the face. The witch was taken by surprise as she looked to his mother.

"He cannot stay here and you know it. You saw everything as we have. He cannot leave her now."

The witch nodded her head as she stepped up to Mikael.

"My Beast, I have watched soul after soul give in to their darkest fears and succumb to grim lives. They are right. You have proved yourself. You cannot stay here."

"Thank you," he sighed as he tried to embrace the witch but she only stepped away with a smile.

Maurice took the embrace as he looked into Mikael's eyes.

"I'm not sure if she had the chance but I forgive you, my boy and I also give you my blessing."

"Really?"

"Wait, hold on." Maurice punched Mikael in the side of his jaw as he stumbled on his feet. "I'm so sorry. Now I forgive you."

"Thank you, Maurice."

He smiled as his mother threw her arms around her son for a final goodbye.

"Give them my love, my son."

"I will. I'll let everyone know."

"Oh, we're not talking about the servants, Mikael."

"What?"

"Time to go," said the witch as she raked her sharp nails across his palm.

Mikael expected pain but felt himself filled with energy as his body weakened. He remembered the same feeling when the curse started. The witch grinned as she pushed Mikael from his feet. He waited to hit the ground but spun as his body feel from the heavens. The fear and excitement almost stopped him from seeing the wall of light that was heading towards him at an alarming pace.

-

Lea jumped as she heard the servants screaming. Her eyes flew up as the dusted and broken furniture repaired itself as she ran.

"Leabella!"

Lafleur's scream disappeared under the various screams as Lea flew down the main corridor before she hit the staircase railing. Lea stumbled on the steps as she tried to help a few servants to their feet. She was struck in surprise as she saw the renew flush of everyone's faces. The paper appearance of them had disappeared as they all gasped for breath, for anything to fill their lungs.

Leabella urged everyone to breathe as she made her way to Lafleur. She looked around seeing Klaus tumble from the wall as he looked in panic to his arms.

"Lea, I don't understand. What's happening to them?"

Lafleur held Carllon to the floor so he wouldn't reopen the cut on his side.

"My God, everyone's human again."

Tears of joy streamed from everyone including Ms. Potts as she threw her short arms around Lea and spun her in the arm. Cries of happiness thundered the halls as the servants all got to their feet.

"It worked! You did it!"

She was speechless as they cheered for her.

"I guess it did," she said with an honest smile.

It faded too quickly as Ms. Potts caught her weeping into her hand.

"Leabella, what's the matter? Where is the master?"

"He didn't make it..."

Everyone silenced themselves as they heard her. A painful scream came from the upper floor that startled everyone. Lea's heart stopped as she moved towards the staircase.

"Is that possible," asked Lumer as he held Babette.

Another scream sent Lea flying back up the staircase as she screamed his name. Ms. Potts stopped everyone from following as Leabella disappeared from sight.

"Mikael!"

She rounded corner after corner until she made the last hallway. She used every ounce of energy she had as she barreled into the bedroom. Her eyes shot to the empty couch that was covered in Mikael's blood.

"Mikael?"

She drew her knife out of instinct as she scanned the room. The door shut behind her as Lea raised her knife.

"Leabella..."

She gasped as the knife fell to the floor. Mikael had propped himself against the wardrobe as he looked to Lea. He still towered over her but his appearance had changed drastically. His lightly colored fur was gone from his body as was his horns. He was leaner than he once was as he pushed himself from the wall. She was hypnotized by his eyes as they changed from amber to a deep brown.

She stumbled on his feet as Lea caught him and hauled his body to the bed. She laid him gently on the bed, taking her by surprise as he flipped her to her back and kissed her on the lips.

"That was too easy," he smiled.

Lea turned him to his back and struck him across the place on his jaw Maurice had hit. He moaned as he rubbed his jaw.

"I'm sorry. You hit just like your father," he teased.

Lea grabbed him by the collar as she started to ferociously shake him.

"What's the matter with you?! I thought you were dead! I..."

Lea was consumed with her grief again as Mikael held her close. She sobbed uncontrollably, unable to understand what had happened. Mikael took her lips, calming her as he wiped every tear away.

"I was dead, my Lea but I came back. There was no way I was leaving you behind. I can’t be without you, in this world or the next."

"Promise," she whispered.

"I give my word, Leabella, my every promise to you."

Mikael crawled on top of Lea as he stripped the wet clothes from her body. Lea shivered as she watched Mikael pull the clothes from his body.

"I will never leave again, Lea. This I can promise you," he whispered.

His bare hands roamed Leabella's body as she melted under his touch. Lea moaned as his tongue slipped passed her lips while he moved his hand between her legs. Lea's head fell back to the bed as Mikael pushed a finger into her wet folds. He gasped into her neck as any fear of touching her vanished.

"Ma beauté, you feel like heaven."

“Oh god, Mikael!”

Lea clenched around his fingers as he slowly pumped them into her. He softly stroked her as she was almost done in seconds. Mikael brushed his thumb over Leabella's clit once as she cried out, arching into Mikael. He allowed her to come down from her high as he savored taste and licked her from his fingers.

Lea pulled Mikael to the bed as he wedged himself between her open legs, positioning himself as he slowly sank into Lea. Mikael shuttered as he buried his face into her neck. He wasn't fast or slow as he was overwhelmed by Lea's pleasured whines as he made love to her.

Lea held him close as Mikael filled her, the feeling coiling tighter in her stomach as she dug her nails into Mikael's back. He sank his teeth into the small of her neck and softly growled, emptying his seed into Lea as her wall clenched around him. Mikael opened his eyes to Lea as she shook in his arms.

He pulled them both under the covers, stealing a kiss on various parts of her skin. Lea smiled as the gales of the storm started to die down.

"I love you, Mikael," she whispered into his neck.

"I love you, my Leabella."

He grew hard again, drawing a moan from Lea as she felt the mixture of their sex dip from between her legs. Mikael fought his lust just so he could hold her close. They would have every possible moment to claim each other for years to come. He pulled the heavy quilt over them to shield them from the rain as he caressed the side of her flushed face.

“My Leabella…”

-

 

Three months later

 

The weather on this side of the mountain was always so strange. Mikael stuck out his hand to catch the warm rain on his hand. Drop by large drop, they greeted his palm as they spread on the edge his skin. It had to be sometime after midnight that he opened the balcony doors so that a breeze would roll through the castle.

In the years beforehand, summers were always weak and short, leaving them with harsher, longer winters. Now the weather was only evening itself out from years’ damage of the curse.

A smile crossed his face as he imagined taking Lea from behind as the raindrops clashed from her back. This time he would be slow and affectionate as her back arched in the wind.

The faintest groan filled his ears as he looked to the bed near the fireplace. Lea was naked as she was every night when she slept. She turned to her back as she stirred, frowning from her dreams. Mikael rushed to his side of the bed to Lea and kissed her brow as he pushed the sweated hair from her face. She immediately eased herself, finding peace as Mikael joined her in the bed again.

He dipped his head to Lea, kissing her once on the lips before slinking down her body. He flicked his tongue slowly across her skin, tasting her summer sweat. He stopped at the slight curve of her stomach as he held her thighs to his chest and kissed the skin on the outside of her womb.

"Why do you always think I don't know what you're doing?"

"Because my Leabella, you always wake before I can make it to the edge of the bed."

Lea smiled as she ran her hand through his hair. She opened her eyes as she stared down her naked body to her husband as he rested at the bottom of her stomach.

The color had returned to the castle as did travelers that remembered the former glory of the land. Lafleur agreed to stay and hid her new happiness whatever she was around Carllon. They had wed only a few days before tonight and every terrible memory of Halgaston had disappeared from hers and Leabella's dreams.

Mikael traced his thumb on Lea's stomach as he smiled. Lea kept brushing her fingers through Mikael’s long red hair as the wedding band on her finger appeared near his roots.

"It's like you know something I don't," she giggled.

"Don't play with me. You know as well as I what's waiting for us in here."

"I guess we do and we don't. You still set yourself on me like we’re still trying."

"But I know how many," he whispered as he playfully held up two fingers.

Lea's face filled up with happiness as she wrapped her arms around Mikael.

"You are completely unbearable," she teasingly whined.

"You say you miss the Beast more than me?"

"There are parts..." she giggled.

"Such as?"

"The feral, cautious side of him. You, so loving and passionate as you fill me with your cock night after night."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Believe me, it's not..."

"What about this," he said hushed as he curled his fingers suddenly into her core, "The Beast very well couldn't have done this with his long talons."

"No," she moaned as she took his lips, "But you can keep them there as long as you'd like."

"Oh, I will once I give you a reason to keep me instead of the beast."

"Really? Wh... Ah..."

Mikael had pulled his fingers away quickly and filled her in a single thrust. He turned with Lea in his arms as he lean against the headboard.

"Normally, I have you every possible way but this."

"Just to make sure you can mark every possible inch of my skin."

Mikael smirked as Lea rolled her hips on his lap. He moaned, darting his tongue out as he lapped at Lea's fuller breasts. He went from one nipple to the other and then back again as Lea rolled her head back with a sigh as she whined from the new sensitivity of her breasts. Mikael teased her to no end, suckling her softly and giving a quick pinch for the fun of it.

Leabella slowly submitted to her hunger as she twined her fingers into Mikael’s hair and yanked his head back sharply. She let out a playful growl as she latched onto the side of his neck, softly sinking her teeth into him as he raked his nails on her hips.

He thrusted up into Lea as she let go and bounced off of his lap. He wrapped his hands around her hips, holding her in place as she leaned back, bracing the bed behind her as her hair fell to the bed. Mikael chucked, running his tongue up the valley of her breasts as her cries heightened. Mikael tightened his grip on Lea, marveling the sight of her as she came undone.

Mikael felt unrushed as he rode his beautiful wife’s release, her silk walls convulsing around him as he finally emptied himself into her.

He pulled Lea to his chest as she grew weak, both trembling and out of breath as they met the sensually musty bed sheets. Mikael’s hand canvassed Lea’s lower back as he held her. A strong gust of wind rolled through the room, putting out the fire as Lea gasped from the sudden dark.

“Shh, my Lea. I have you.”

“I know you do, my lovely beast,” she whispered as she kissed his neck, slowly making Mikael hard again. Lea purposely grinded herself against Mikael’s thigh as he grabbed onto rear, inching her closer to fill her again.

“No,” he smiled turning her to her side, “ _My_ lovely beast…”

Mikael lifted her leg as he filled her to perfection. He held her close as their voices filled the bedroom. He clutched her breast, playing her hunger as he placed a tender kiss at the back of her neck. Lea craned herself to Mikael as she took his lips.

“Always for you,” she panted.

“Always…”


End file.
